It All Started with a Vampire Named Bella
by oreosNcookiecrunch2
Summary: What would happen if Bella was the vampire and Edward was the human? BxE First fanfic! Teen just incase. Original idea by me.
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if Bella was the vampire and everyone else, including Edward, was the human?**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do own the gum I'm chewing! ******

Bella's point of view

I sighed as I prepared my appearance for my latest first day in high school. I've been doing this for about fifty years or so, but who's counting?

I organized my outfit that consisted of plain jeans, a simple white t-shirt, and a navy blue jacket. I wore a sliver necklace with a heart-shaped locket that my mother gave me and a few silver bracelets to match. I didn't fix my hair because I didn't need to. It naturally stayed perfect, but I didn't always want it to be perfect because it made me look to model-ish, like today. It was too perfect, so I messed it up a bit.

Today, my eyes were a deep gold, since I had hunted just yesterday. I glanced at the clock and thought I should probably be leaving soon.

As I left my small, new apartment, I wondered if this small town I was living in, Forks, would be any different from the others. The reason I chose to move here is because it has less sun than any other city in the United States. That means that I will be able to be outside a lot more often!

I got in my small white car and started driving to the place I would soon call my school.

I arrived and soon noticed my car was one of the more expensive ones, and to this, I sighed. So much for trying to blend in. As I got out of my car, some started staring already. I sighed once more before going to the place I suspected the office was.

I walked in the small, warm office to find a small lady at her desk. She smiled warmly at me and asked me, "Hello, dear. I'm Ms. Cope. How may I help you?"

I smiled back at Ms. Cope and told her, "I'm Bella Swan; I'm a new student here." Ms. Cope seemed shocked at her voice, but then again, most humans are.

"Oh! Just wait… Ah! Here is your schedule." She handed it to me. "There are a quite a few new students today.

I tilted my head in concern and asked, "Is that so?" The lady nodded at me and still had a bright smile on her face as someone walked in.

Ms. Cope smiled at the person too and said, "I'll be with you in a minute, dear."

"Ms. Cope, is that everything I need?" I questioned to get out of the office.

She smiled and nodded at me as I turned to leave. I glanced at the people who were waiting. Wait! Were they…

Ms. Cope interrupted my examining by calling out to the boy and girl, "Do you need something?"

They gracefully walked up and started talking to her with beautiful voices.

I didn't… I couldn't move out of the shock, then quickly shook it off and left. I was startled, confused, scared, and excited at once.

I wasn't alone.

I walked out the door in a surprised daze. I accidentally walked a little too fast, but suddenly I felt a calm rush over me. I wondered why this would happen because, truthfully, I'm a little paranoid. I usually scan my surroundings, making sure that no one noticed my abnormality this time, but the calming feeling made me not worry about it.

Soon afterwards, my calm was disrupted by a blond boy. His hair was a pale blond and spiky, and his eyes were a pale blond. The blond haired boy looked like he was walking toward me, smiling widely. I automatically glanced around me, to see who he was smiling at. With a quick shock, I realized it was me and mentally groaned.

Once he finally reached me at his aggravatingly slow human pace, he smiled wider and said, "Hey! I'm Mike, Mike Newton. What happens to be your name?" He was examining me, and, I do not want to admit this, he liked me. I, however, didn't share his feelings.

"Bella Swan. It was nice to meet you," I said quietly, while I watched his eyes sparkle at my words.

Meanwhile, I was plotting ways to get out of talking to the boy named Mike. I found out I didn't need too as I heard someone shout my name with excitement. "Bella!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews make me happy! Please review, this is my first fanfic on this site, so I will accept constructive criticism! (Please no bashing though!!)  
**

**Forgive me that the chapter is short! I promise the others will be longer!!**

**Who do think shouted her name? dunn dunn dunnn!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all who reviewed! (*cough, cough* ****naley4ever2333 * cough, cough*) :)**

**Maybe this time I'll have more than one! (Not that I don't appreciate it naley4ever2333)!!!!!**

**I do not own Twilight, but I really, really want to!!!!! **

**Last chapter…**

**Meanwhile, I was plotting ways to get out of talking to the boy named Mike. I found out I didn't need too as I heard someone shout my name with excitement. "Bella!"**

I spun around to find the two people I saw in the office. I remembered something from Alaska, where I was transformed and learned my new way of life, and asked them, "Are you Carlisle and Esme?"

At this, they looked shocked and said, "How do you know our 'parents?'"

I remembered that Tanya told me that Carlisle and Esme also were 'vegetarians' and Carlisle actually came up with the idea. Tanya said that they once lived in Forks and occasionally came back. After they asked about their 'parents,' I also remembered how Tanya told me they took in vampires to their lifestyle like Tayna and the others did to me.

"A friend told me about them," I replied.

"Apparently, your friend told you about our lifestyle, too," the petite, pixie-like girl said to me, while scanning my golden eyes.

I was offended by the last comment. I murmured softly, too low for a human to hear, "It doesn't belong to you, you know."

The boy looked down at me and said, "I'm sorry if we offended you."

As I looked at him, I audibly gasped. His whole body was covered in scars, so it alarmed me.

"I'm sorry!" I said apologetically. "I didn't mean to make an outburst."

The boy and girl laughed, and the guy said, "Don't worry; you're not the only one to have done that."

I laughed nervously and said softly, "Um, so, what are your names? I don't know, but you apparently knew mine."

The girl beamed, "I'm Alice, and this" –she referred to the guy- "is Jasper. It is so nice to meet you, Bella. I can tell we are going to be great friends." Alice looked sheepish while she also stated, "I knew your name because I can see the future."

I knew I must've looked like I was surprise, since my face is not that hard to read. Suddenly, I felt calm again, like before. I was so confused.

Jasper said quietly, "And I can influence emotions and sense emotions."

My eyes got wide and everything made sense. Why I was calm before; why I was calm now. "Oh," I said dumbly.

Alice smiled warmly, "And you have a shield."

I looked at her, "I thought you said you could see the future, not read minds." I wondered if anyone could do that.

She laughed and replied, "I saw you tell us that."

"Oh. Do you see any more vampires coming to school?" I wondered.

"No," she laughed again.

"Where do you guys live?" I was asking too many questions, wasn't I?

Jasper chuckled, probably about my emotion. If I could, I would probably blush. He told me, "We live off a few minutes. Would you mind if you came with us after school?"

Alice squealed and hugged me. I told Jasper, "As you probably knew from Alice's reaction, I would be honored." Alice and Jasper laughed.

As we turned to go to our class, Jasper muttered to me, "You'll get used to it."

I don't know if I will, but I'm glad I wasn't alone.

As it turned out, I had my first class with Alice, so we said our goodbyes to Jasper when we headed to our English class with a man named Mr. Mason. I've already read the books that we were going to read, so I didn't pay attention during the class. Alice and I passed notes through class.

_Bella, when do you have Biology? –A _

_**Sixth hour, why? –B**_

_Oh, we don't have that together. –A_

_**That was random. Did you 'see' anything? –B**_

_It doesn't matter. Who of your friends told you about Carlisle and Esme? –A _

_**Oh, my friends Tanya, Kate, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. They live in Alaska where I was made into a vampire. –B **_

_Tanya? Oh! We are very good friends with them! –A _

_**Didn't see that one, Alice? –B **_

_Haha, very funny. Make fun of the psychic! –A _

_**:) –B **_

Then, the bell rang, so I went to my next class, which neither of my two new friends was in, so it was relatively boring. The next class was okay because Jasper was in it. We also passed notes.

_Alice told me you knew Tanya and the others. –J _

_**It's true. They took me in as a young vampire. They taught me the vegetarian way of life. By the way, how did you guys meet Carlisle? –B **_

_Alice 'saw' him so we went to meet him. –J _

_**How'd that go? –B **_

_About the same reaction as you did. –J _

_**Thought so. –B **_

Soon after, the bell rang. I went to my next class, and Alice and Jasper were not in it again. Unfortunately, the boy I met before, Mike Newton, was, and he sat next to me and talked to me throughout the class. I mostly ignored him though.

Soon and thankfully, lunch came afterward. I met up with Jasper and Alice at a lunch table. I noticed that during lunch, they kept glancing at me nervously. I thought of reasons why they were doing that, but I couldn't think of anything. I just blew it off.

I had to leave them to go to my next class. It was Biology. I groaned as I sat in the back by myself.

I sensed someone come up to sit by me, so I looked up, hoping it wasn't Mike Newton. Suddenly, the scent of the human hit me, and even though I hunted yesterday, I never wanted to drink the blood of someone as much as this human.

"Hello," the boy greeted me.

**Who thinks they know who the boy is? **

**Please, please, please, please review!!!**

**It will make me happy if you do, and if I'm happy, I might write quicker!! *wink, wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!! Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing!!!!!!! It means soo much to me!! Thanks too: **angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Evelyn, INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself (yours really helped me! Thanks!!), naley4ever2333 (your welcome!), and Lily Swan (yours made me laugh! Thank u!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**You guys rock!**

**And if you want your name to be mentioned in my authors note… REVIEW!!!!**

**They made me so happy every time I saw a review! It means so much!! Oh, if you want something to happen in the story, if you review I'll put it in my fanfic!!**

**Also, thanks to those who favorite it also!**

**I do not own Twilight but I do own this fanfic! So now what, Stephenie Meyer?**

**Recently on "It All Started with a Vampire Named Bella"…**

**I sensed someone come up to sit by me, so I looked up, hoping it wasn't Mike Newton. Suddenly, the scent of the human hit me, and even though I hunted yesterday, I never wanted to drink the blood of someone as much as this human.**

**"Hello," the boy greeted me.**

I glanced up to the boy, holding my breath of course. He had bright, emerald eyes and messy bronze hair.

My mind quickly thought of ways how to kill him, but I tried to push it out of my head, while remembering the horrible days when I wasn't a 'vegetarian.'

I shook my head slightly to make the memories and the scent of the boy go away.

I closed my eyes to think. I had to be nice to the boy, even though I might want to kill him. I won't though. _I will never kill him. I will never kill him. I will never kill him._ I kept chanting this over and over again mentally.

To be courteous, I quickly muttered, "Hello," to the boy, and then as suddenly as I could, I took in a deep breath. While it stung a little bit, I thought, 'Better me hurt than the innocent human.' _I will never kill him. I will never kill him._

The boy sat next to me, and I subconsciously, I shifted from him. _I will never kill him._

When I glanced at him again, his face looked hurt. I suddenly felt bad for him and tried to make conversation without killing him. "Um, my name is Bella. What's yours?" Ow, this is going to be literally a painful conversation. _I will never kill him. I will never kill him._

The boy's face brightened up a little bit. "I'm Edward."

Edward… It suited him. I wasn't quite sure what to say, but he answered.

"So how long have you been living in Forks?" This startled me. Is he new too?

"This weekend. Are you new, also?" I questioned. I was getting better at not gasping for air, and this way he doesn't get suspicious.

He looked relived and smiled at me, "Yeah, but I have lived here for about two weeks with my parents." Hmm, this was interesting.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago, what about you?"

"Portland."

Then, the teacher came in, so we stopped talking.

I sensed Edward looking at me, so I smiled back at him. He blushed. I watched the blood fill his cheeks. _I will never kill him. I will never kill him. _Darn, I was doing so well too. Wait, he blushed? I turned my head forward to the teacher. I felt nervous. Did he like me? Uh-oh.

I honestly didn't feel like listening to the lecture, so I doodled in my notebook and thought about why Edward blushed. Was he embarrassed about something? This might actually drive me crazy. Thankfully, the bell rang to end the class.

I raced to my next class, gasping for air when I got out. I wasn't going to lie; I was proud of myself. I didn't kill him! Thank goodness I hunted yesterday!

Instead of doing something stupid I would do and attract attention for my victory, I acted normal and headed to my next class.

I looked at my schedule to see what it was. I sighed. Gym? I just did the impossible, and now I'm going to be tortured? Great. Just great.

I arrived to the scene and almost yelled at the sky. Mike Newton, again? This wasn't a fun afternoon. I scanned the gym for someone I knew, and I found a nice girl in some of my classes. Angela was her name, I think. I walked over to her to hide from Newton.

Silly me, who thought he wouldn't notice me. The boy just came into our conversation as soon as he spotted me.

I scowled in disappointment. Angela looked confused, looked at Mike, who was smiling at me, and laughed. She understood.

I mouthed, 'Help?' to her. I really needed some after the afternoon I had.

Angela looked as if she were thinking of ways to make Newton go away, and then a loud girl that was in a few of my classes showed up and started talking to Angela, Newton, and me.

I looked at her and silently laughed; she liked Newton, and she was jealous of me. I wanted to scream, 'Just take him! I don't care!' but I didn't for some reason… Strange, huh?

The teacher whistled, and then we had to run a few laps at an aggravatingly slow human speed. I wanted to run full speed badly. I was so aggravated. Sometimes it sucks to be a vampire.

We did a few more exercises, afterwards, which seemed like an eternity, but then, finally the class was over. I walked out the gym and went to my car. I was thinking about Edward again.

To my surprise, when I got to my car, Jasper and Alice were waiting, but my surprise turned into understanding as I remembered I was going to their house today.

I smiled at them as they smiled back at me. "Ready?" Alice sang.

I nodded happily at her and said, "Let's go!"

We got in my car, and we drove to their house as they told me the directions.

Alice laughed. "What?" I asked her.

She only grinned. "You'll find out."

I blew that off and kept driving and thinking.

Truthfully, I was a bit nervous about meeting Carlisle and Esme.

Jasper smiled at me knowingly. Ugh, so far Jasper's gift has been bothering me more than Alice's.

I suppose Jasper felt my annoyance because he laughed. I stuck my tongue at him.

Alice laughed at this, and then the light bulb went off in my head. "That's what you saw." I stated. What did I say about how Alice's gift wasn't as annoying? I might take that back.

She nodded and grinned at me. I was debating if I would stick my tongue at her too, but I decided I didn't want them to think I was_ completely_ nuts.

Soon, I pulled into their driveway and gasped at their house. It was so big! And the design was beautiful!

We got out of my car and walked into the beautiful house.

Then, as I was looking at the house, I heard someone say, "Oh? Who might this be?" I spun around.

**So, how'd you like it? **

**Review, review, review!  
**

**I have 8 reviews… Could you guys make it 10 of them? 15? Please?**

**Love Bonnie (who loves reviews!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, mi amigos!**

**Hi guys, thank to **naley4ever2333**, **angelplusbuffyequals4ever, and SoftballStar **for reviewing!**

**I now have 11 reviews! That's great, but I wonder if you could make it go up to 15 for the next chapter? C'mon! Don't let me down! **

**I know this isn't the chapter you were suspecting, but I thought you guys might like Edward's POV so here it is! Enjoy!!**

**Edwards POV**

I walked away from the lunch table. I sat with this guy named Ben because I had most of my classes with him, and he was nice. The girl he was dating, Angela, was really nice too.

At the table one girl, whose name was Jessica, really got on my nerves. The girl wouldn't stop talking. I'm mostly quiet and keep to myself, so it wasn't really my cup of tea.

Jessica also kept staring at this boy, Mike, who was also annoying me. When he wasn't staring at someone across the room, he was flirting with the girls at our table.

When I decided to follow his gaze, I saw the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. She had long, dark brown hair and pale skin.

When I saw her, my heart skipped a beat. I have never seen anyone like her.

She was with two other people. One boy and one girl. They were pale also. Was this a Forks thing?

Once, the girl that the brown-haired girl was with, looked at me. It wasn't a glare or a look of curiosity. It was a look that was very confused, and that made me very confused. The brown-haired girl kept getting my attention.

Suddenly, I felt angry; well, I wasn't really angry, just jealous at Mike.

Hmm, that's strange. I never met the girl, yet I'm jealous. Maybe Forks is finally getting to me.

I had just moved from Chicago to Forks because my dad got a new job here. He was a doctor, and apparently, the Chicago hospital didn't need him anymore.

I already wasn't fond of Forks. It was too cloudy for me to enjoy.

Soon, lunch ended, so I got up and went to my next class. It was Biology, so I headed in the direction of the classroom.

As I got in the classroom, my heart skipped a beat again. The brown-haired girl was in my class. I wonder what her name is.

I traveled to the back to sit by her, partly because I wanted to and partly because all the other seats where taken.

The girl looked up quickly and then stopped. She looked as if she was in pain and a little angry. This was confusing to me, and I didn't like it.

"Hello," I said to her.

Her golden eyes glanced up to my face, and then she looked down, thinking.

Bewildered, I just stood there like the idiot I was. Her face tightened as she slightly shook her head. She turned to the desk, closing her eyes. I bet she was thinking about something.

"Hello," she muttered to me, sounding like she was in pain. Her voice was beautiful like a song even though she only muttered it. Also, after she muttered it, she took in a sharp breath as if her life depended on it.

As I sat down next to her, she shifted from me. I looked down at the desk, hurt. Of course. She was out of my league, and she knew it. I felt so unwanted and unwelcomed here. At my old school, I had a few friends, and this move started to feel harder.

Then the beautiful girl shocked me by saying, "Um, my name is Bella. What's yours?" Bella was a good name for her, unique. She still sounded a little in pain.

I felt a little bit of relief. "I'm Edward." She didn't answer and looked like she was thinking again.

"So how long have you been living in Forks?" I asked her. I apparently confused her.

"This weekend. Are you new, also?" she said in that same, beautiful voice. More relief filled me as I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but I have lived here for about two weeks with my parents," I told her.

"Where are you from?"

"Chicago, what about you?"

"Portland."

Then, the teacher came in the classroom and disrupted my conversation with the girl named Bella.

I looked at her. She had gold eyes. That was unique.

Apparently she saw me looking because then she smiled at me. I blushed.

When she saw me blush, she stopped for a second and turned towards the front of the room.

Oh no, she saw me blushing, so now she knows that I like her. Ugh, why did I have to stare and be so obvious? By her reaction, I don't think she likes me back. Well, actually she looked more confused than anything else. Was that a good sign or not?

Soon afterward, the bell ended class.

Bella quickly stood up and almost ran out the class room. I sighed. I don't think that was a good sign…

I went to my next class, Spanish, but I really didn't pay attention the entire time. Bella was on my mind.

When the school day finally ended, I went to the parking lot to drive home. That was when I spotted her again. Bella.

She was talking with the two I saw her with at lunch. She looked really happy and relived with them.

The same girl that looked at me looked at me again, not as confused this time. It was more pleasant and a little bit surprised.

The pixie-like girl turned back to Bella, and they all got in the car and drove off.

I also got in my car and drove back to my house.

As I arrived, my mother greeted me, "How was school, Edward?"

I laughed. "Different."

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Review and I'll write faster! (and I'm not joking!!)**

**If you review, I will add your name in the story! (it might come later but I swear it will be there!) If you want me to do this, leave your real name because a screen name would be hard to add in a story!! Heehee!!**

**Bonnie loves reviews and you, so if you review, Bonnie will love u twice as much! (haha that sounded weird!!)**

**Luv Bonnie**


	5. Chapter 5

… **Amazing. You are all simply amazing. I can't believe it. I opened my email after I recently posted my newest chapter and I had 18 (now I have 20!) emails all from fanfiction (aka you guys!)!**

**I love you guys! Do you wanna know what I did when I saw all my emails?**

**Okay, I am not exaggerating: First I squealed and then I started hyperventilating. As soon as I calmed down myself a little bit, I started dancing so now currently my family thinks I'm insane… **

**Thanks to all who reviewed (**edwardcullenlove25, twilight person, naley4ever2333, Pearly Grey Cloud, Tommys My 21, dandoune, jasper-witlock-hale09 , and angelplusbuffyequals4ever) **and added favorites and alerts! You were all so nice and I will put in your names when they can fit in! (If someone wants to be an evil human let me know! But I won't do it unless you tell me to!)**

**I do not own Twilight, but I'm in such a good mood that I don't care!**

**Last seen on "It All Started with a Vampire Named Bella"…**

**We got out of my car and walked into the beautiful house.**

**Then, as I was looking at the house, I heard someone say, "Oh? Who might this be?" I spun around.**

My gaze fell on two people. The woman looked gentle and was smiling at me. The man was also smiling at me. This must be Carlisle and Esme.

Alice replied to the woman, Esme, who asked who I was. "This is Bella. She goes to school with us, and we met her today." Alice grinned at them.

Carlisle said, "Welcome to our home, Bella."

Esme added, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I smiled at them and said, "Thank you. I'm so happy to finally meet you both."

Jasper quickly added, "Bella was good friends with Tayna and the others."

I laughed. "Actually, they were more to me than that. They took me in when I was a young vampire, and they were my family. I left them about ten years after I met them.

I looked at Carlisle, "Tayna told me a lot about you and how you created our 'vegetarian' way."

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, Tayna told me about you too, Bella. She said she took in a newborn about fifty years ago, yes?"

I nodded at the blond vampire.

Carlisle said, "I was wondering, if I could ask you a question."

"You can ask me anything," I told him.

"Tayna told me it only took you a year to not be tempted by humans a lot. I was wondering how you could do that."

If I was a human, I would blush. "Sometimes they would joke it was my second gift. I could always refuse humans, and the lifestyle wasn't very hard to me."

Alice looked proud, while Jasper looked shocked at what I had said. I grinned at my two new friends.

Alice grinned back at me and asked the others, "May I borrow Bella for a little bit?"

They all nodded, I shrugged, and Alice and I ran outside to the forest.

When we found a dry log to sit on, we stopped and sat on.

"What did you want to talk about, Alice?" I asked her curiously.

Alice took a deep breath, hesitating. "Alice?" I asked her again.

She looked me in the eyes, looking serious. "Bella, why were you going to kill a human today?"

I gasped. "How did you know?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "How do you think?"

"Oh," I said dumbly. Then I realized something. "So at lunch, when you and Jasper were looking at me strangely…?"

Alice nodded. "So what happened to change your mind?"

I sighed and looked down. "I remembered the horrible feeling I always had when I wasn't a 'vegetarian.'"

Alice hugged me comfortingly. "I'm so glad you didn't."

"Me too," I added. "I would've felt so bad if I killed Edward."

"Edward?" Alice asked.

I nodded, "That's his name."

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you? I mean, why were you?" Alice asked softly.

"His blood was so tempting; it was like I wasn't a 'vegetarian.' I wanted to kill him more than I'd ever want to kill anyone." I shuddered, remembering this afternoon. "It was like I couldn't control myself."

Alice looked thoughtful, and I continued. "It stung every time I talked to him, so he wouldn't get suspicious." I winced. "And Alice?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"He was looking at me, so I smiled back at him and then he blushed. What does that mean?"

Alice's eyes widened and then she giggled. "I think he likes you."

"You don't think he was just embarrassed that I caught him staring?"

"Hmm, maybe, but I think it's the other thing," Alice said confidently.

I looked at the woods. "I need to hunt today."

Alice looked confused. "Bella, your eyes are a deep gold. You do not need to go hunting. When was the last time you went?"

"Yesterday, but, Alice, I don't want to hurt Edward. I don't want to kill him." My throat tightened up when I thought if I did kill him.

Alice rubbed my shoulder soothingly. "I understand. Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I said. I already trusted Alice completely, even thought I haven't even known her for day.

"Do you like him?" I looked at her dumbly. "Do you like Edward, Bella?"

"In what way?" I asked nervously.

"You know what way."

"I-I don't know, Alice." I looked the tree tops above us. "Time will tell."

I saw Alice smile a little bit, finding humor in what I had just said.

I looked past the trees and saw the sun setting. How much time went past?

"Alice, I have to get home," I said unwillingly. I didn't want to go home, but I had to. I still had to go hunting. "Tell Carlisle and Esme it was nice meeting them."

Alice nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

We both went off in separate directions. She went to her house smiling, while I darted off in a good mood also.

I went to go hunting, and afterwards, back home to draw. Surprisingly, all of my abstract drawings reminded me of Edward. I tried to shake him out of my head unsuccessfully.

Did I like Edward in that way?

**How was that for quick?**

**I hope you enjoyed it!! Thanks to all who reviewed again!! You rock!!!!**

**Also, if you still want your name in here review! My offer is still on, but it might not be forever!!**

**Next chapter will be from Alice's POV and something BIG in going to happen! Who thinks they can figure out what Alice is going to 'see?' There are two things so you can guess for two!!**

**Luv Bonnie **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thanks to **angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Tommys My 21, SoftballStar, Lily Swan** (Ps Lily: I love your babbling! It makes me happy!)**, edwardcullenlove25, naley4ever2333, and Evelyn **for reviewing! You all make me so happy! Go you!**

**Now the suspense is over! You will finally know what Alice will see!!! Yay! Sorry that I like to leave cliffhangers (heehee Lily)!**

**I do not own Twilight, but I do like reviews!**

**Alice POV **

"Alice, I have to get home," Bella told me. Aw! I wish Bella didn't have to leave so quickly.

"Tell Carlisle and Esme it was nice meeting them," she continued.

I nodded and told her with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

We both ran off to our homes in good moods.

When I arrived, the others were waiting for me. "What happened?" Jasper asked me.

"She had to go home," I said sadly. Jasper sent soothing waves over to me. I smiled warmly at him, regaining my optimism.

Suddenly I saw a vision.

_Bella was standing with us in our living room and we were all holding boxes. _

_Bella said, "Thank you for letting me move in with all of you. I really appreciate it."_

_Esme told her, "It's our pleasure."_

I gasped out of my vision. Jasper came over to me, being overprotective again.

I smiled at him again to assure him I was fine. "I have wonderful news!" I squealed.

"Yes?" my family all asked in unison.

"Bella's going to move in with us!" Everyone smiled at me, and I knew that this would work out great. "I'll tell her tomorrow!" I was so happy!

"Will she also move in tomorrow?" Esme wondered.

"Of course!" I grinned. "She's going to need two rooms though. She needs one for her painting."

Carlisle smiled, "I think we are all willing to give her some extra room." Esme and Jasper nodded in agreement.

After our discussion, Esme went to gardening, while Carlisle went upstairs to do some research.

As Jasper and I were listening to our favorite music, I had a great idea. "We should get Bella a welcoming gift!"

Jasper nodded in agreement and asked me, "But what should we get her?"

I thought about it for a moment, and then a smile crept to my lips. "I think we need to go to the mall.

Jasper groaned. "I'm glad Bella is coming to live with us soon. Then you could put her through this kind of torture.

I stuck my tongue at him, and he laughed at me. "I think Bella is having some influence on you."

I remembered this afternoon and joined him in the laughter. "I hope you don't think that this is going to get you out of shopping."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "I wouldn't dream of it."

We got in my yellow Porsche and drove to the mall. We went in a few stores but finally found what I think she would've liked. I noticed she had on some jewelry, so I bought her a charm bracelet a few charms that had the first letter of everyone in our family's names. The 'B' for Bella was a heart-shaped charm. I also got one for me to match, but with the 'A' in a heart-shaped charm.

I was so excited to give Bella her charm. Jasper and I were watching some random TV shows.

A vision came to me.

_Bella and the boy I saw before- wasn't Edward his name? - were in a meadow, and they were smiling at each other. His bright, green eyes looked into her gold eyes passionately. Then, they kissed._

I snapped out of the vision with a sudden gasp, but it wasn't like last time. This time it sounded urgent and sharp.

"Alice? What's wrong?" Jasper shook me as I got my thoughts straight.

I thought about it for a moment. I suddenly smiled.

This was good. If Edward was her mate, then Bella would be really happy. I could tell that she felt alone ever since she had left Alaska. If Bella truly loved him, and I know she will if she doesn't already, she would feel whole.

"Nothing," I said in a happy voice.

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you bipolar or something?"

We both laughed at his comment, and then I commented softly, "Bella is going to fall in love with a human."

Jasper looked bewildered. He closed his eyes while rubbing his temples. He always did that when he thought too much. "With whom?" he asked me quietly.

"The boy I saw her killing."

Jasper's head snapped up his eyes open wide. "Did she explain why she was going to kill him?"

I nodded slowly. "His blood was extremely tempting to her. It was more tempting than any other human's blood."

"That will be extremely hard to not hurt or even kill him," Jasper said solemnly.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure Bella is stronger than we think," I replied.

"Will you tell her?"

"I haven't decided yet," I sighed in aggravation. I wish I could make up my mind. Everything in my visions were switching so fast that I couldn't figure out was going on.

Jasper kissed me softly on my lips. I smiled at my mate. He was perfect for me like Edward was perfect for Bella. I wonder how she'll react. If only my thoughts weren't so mixed up, then I could know.

I reached over and hugged Jasper. I was soothed by the calm Jasper thought I needed. And I really, really needed them.

That night, Jasper and I sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence next to each other. I rested by head on his shoulder.

I was so happy that Bella would live with us. I already knew we would be great friends from my visions, and my family would be so happy!

I felt relieved that Bella wanted to come to the small town of Forks, and that Esme wanted to move here at the same time. I felt like only good could come out of this.

Right?

**So…… what did ya think? *nudge, nudge* Do you know how I would know what you thought about my chapter? If you guessed "review", Ding, ding, ding! You are right! We have a winner, oh yes we do! We have a winner and it is YOU! *I wave my pom-poms crazily* **

**That was pretty random, I do have to admit, but ya'll still love me right? (and I have to admit I do not own any pom-poms…)**

**If you are confused or want something to happen in the story, MENTION IT in the REVIEWS! (See how dandy those things are?) **

**Next chapter is again from Bella's POV. What will happen, you ask? Something I bet none of you will guess. Will anyone try to prove me wrong? Seen (or read) on the next chapter! (Ps: review to prove me wrong)**

**Love Bonnie**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to **Tommys My 21, edwardcullenlove25, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, SoftballStar, naley4ever2333, Happy Bells, Lily Swan, jasper-witlock-hale09, **and** abbymarie94** for reviewing! You guys? Rock? Oh yes!**

**Haha! Thanks to everyone, I now have 43 reviews! Do you think we could boost it up to 50? I will update quicker. And some people *cough, cough* Abby *cough, cough* please do not just review 7 times. (Just to let you guys know, Abby is my obsessive best friend with my stories.) **

**On to the story…**

**Bella POV**

**Did I like Edward in that way?**

Ugh, school. I looked at the clock and saw the time. I needed to go. I was verging on late, but I just didn't want to go to school.

I decided I have to. I got up from the couch and left my apartment.

To my surprise, my two new vampire friends were waiting for me with a yellow Porsche. I raised an eyebrow at Alice.

She giggled. "I liked it!"

I rolled my eyes at her car. It was so _Alice_. I laughed mentally at the thought. I didn't feel like laughing out loud though.

I wasn't in a good mood. Jasper could sense it too. He eyed me, so I made a weak attempt to smile to make him not worry, but he didn't buy it.

Without saying anything, we all piled into the car with Alice at the wheel. We sped off.

As we arrived at the school, guess who I spotted out of everyone in the school?

Out of everyone, his bronze hair I could spot. Out of everyone, his green eyes were the ones I had noticed. Out of everyone, I saw him.

I moved quickly across the yard with Alice and Jasper trailing behind me.

"Bella, wait up!" Alice called since we have first our together.

I saw through the corner of my eye that when Edward heard Alice say my voice his head snapped up and his eyes met mine.

I turned away from him, trying to make my thoughts go away. Edward's face kept popping up in my mind. "C'mon, Alice," I said muttered, knowing she would hear. She skipped to my side. We said our goodbyes to Jasper and went in our classroom.

"What," Alice paused examining my face, "was that, Bella?" Her eyes scanned my expression as I looked blankly into her face, showing no emotion.

I shrugged and sat down.

"Bella." Alice's eyes were pleading now, begging to know what was wrong.

I looked at her. "Edward," I murmured. I felt so frustrated with myself.

Alice looked down, biting on her lip. She wore a thoughtful expression on her face that was mixed in with a confused one. I didn't feel like paying attention to her right now, so I looked up at the ceiling.

A note was slid across to my desk. I rolled my eyes at Alice and opened it.

_I need to tell you something. –A _

_**Can it wait till after school? –B **_

Alice looked at me and nodded.

I didn't want to deal with school right now, so I passed a note to Alice.

_**I'm going to go home 'sick' so play along. –B **_

I put on my sick face and Alice asked me with concern in her voice and loud enough for the teacher to hear, "Bella? You don't look, so good. Are you sick?"

As I acted, I nodded my weak feebly. Alice raised her hand and said, "Mr. Mason, Bella is sick. May I bring her to the nurse?"

He nodded, "Of course."

We stood up, and Alice balanced me. We kept up the act until we were far enough from the classroom.

"Thanks," I murmured to Alice.

"What's going on, Bella?" she asked me this time with real concern lacing her voice.

"I," I hesitated but then finished, "I just need to get my head straight. I'm going hunting again," I replied quietly.

She nodded as if she understood, but I doubt she actually did. She couldn't empathize, only sympathize.

I don't think she could understand what I was going through. I don't think anyone could, I thought sadly.

We went to the nurse, and while I was faking sick, I could feel Alice's eye on me.

When we convinced the nurse I was okay, Alice walked me out and brought me to her car.

"Alice, I'm not going to take your car. Running is just much faster. Besides, I'm going hunting straight away."

She nodded as she looked me straight in the eyes. "Jasper and I will come to your house after school. I need to tell you a few things, but you're just not ready right now."

I nodded, not really listening.

We hugged, and I was off. It felt nice. The wind was in my hair, and I was rushing past everything. I wasn't thinking about anything.

Well, that is until I sensed someone or something following me.

With my eyes widened with fear, I stared at the two giant bears. Or was it wolves? Their eyes were full of hatred. That wasn't normal for animals.

I looked closely at both of the animals and gasped! They were werewolves!

"What do you want?" I asked, frightened.

The wolves growled at me and then attacked. I swiftly moved out the way. They kept attacking while I kept dodging.

Soon I spotted someone come and witness the fight. "Help!" I yelled to them, but then I recognized her.

"Sam! Jacob! Stop! You're hurting Bella!" she screamed. She rushed over to protect me, but it was too late.

When I was being distracted by the vampire, the werewolves came at me and knocked me to the ground. They scratched my backside, and I screamed in pain.

The vampire knocked them off of me while I shuddered on the forest floor in pain. The pain was so overwhelming that I couldn't move.

I heard three people talking now, but I only recognized one.

"Alice," I murmured softly, the pain overwhelming.

"Bella, stay calm and don't move," Alice said with soothing voice.

I felt myself twitch on the ground. Ow. That hurt.

Alice was soon yelling at the other two voices. I picked out a few words.

"You! Ugh! Why?! She! No!" were a few of the words.

I finally heard one of the voices, which was a boy, say, "Fine, but don't let it happen again." Then Alice came over to me looking at the wound the wolves caused. She lifted me up in her arms and carried me to their house. I heard Alice muttering stuff to herself like, "I wish I would've seen!" or "Darn, werewolves!"

When we came back, everyone was waiting for us. Esme gasped when she saw me hurt in Alice's arms. Alice gently put me on the couch while Carlisle started to fix me. I have no idea what he did, but he stopped the pain and made the wound disappear!

After awhile, I had enough strength to sit up and ask, "Alice, what was it that you were going to talk to me about?" Alice gave the others a look and they all left us in the living room of the beautiful home.

"Bella, do you want to move in with us? I swear you won't be a hassle! It'll be great and we already think of you as family!" Alice started babbling.

I held up a hand to make her stop. "I would be honored," I told my new _sister_. It felt nice calling her that.

Alice added, "Carlisle will formally adopt you, as he did with me and Jazz, so the humans will not get suspicious." I nodded, that made perfect sense.

"I'll move in tonight," I told her happily.

"And," she coughed, "another thing…"

Now I was suspicious. She coughed? Vampires don't get sick. Uh-oh. This is going to be bad isn't it?

"What, Alice?" I groaned.

"Erm, well…" Alice started, and then quickly finished, "I saw you fall in love with Edward."

What?!

**Enjoy? I hope so!**

**Review!!!! **

**Love Bonnie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!!!! Okay, so don't hurt me!! I have a good reason for updating so late!! My laptop broke down (and of course that was where I was saving my story!!!) So I had to rewrite all that I could remember and then finish it! I wasn't planning to get this out ill the weekend, but I worked hard for you guys!!! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed: **edwardcullenlove25, twilover6638, Abbymarie94, naley4ever2333, jasper-witlock-hale09, queeenb, SoftballStar, Mollzy, teamjacob, 'kR33-8-iV3', INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, and Tommys My 21. **It makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside when you review!! Yay! Go you!!!**

**I thought you guys might like Edward's POV so taa-daa!!!**

**Btw, I finally got some people's names in my story!!! Yayy!!! (look for your name!!!**

**Edward's POV **

**As I arrived, my mother greeted me, "How was school, Edward?"**

**I laughed. "Different."**

It was difficult for me to go to sleep that night. Bella's perfect, angelic face was the only thing I kept seeing. And then I had the dream…

I was next to Bella and we were looking at each other lovingly. I wished I would reach out, stroke her face, and run my fingers though her brown hair.

We both started to lean forward. We were only centimeters apart when…

Beep, beep, beep!

Dang-it! That could not have any worse timing!

I angrily hit the alarm clock, making the annoying beeping noise go away.

I laid in my bed for about a minute, wanting to fall back asleep so my dream would start was I was when my alarm clock rudely interrupted.

Soon, I decided to go to school because if I wanted to see Bella, my best chance would be going to school.

Slowly, I stood up and headed towards my closet, and then I pulled out some decent clothing, changed, and left my room to travel to the kitchen.

I grabbed a Pop Tart, said goodbye to my parents, and went towards the door, when I heard a "Bye, Edward," from my dad and a "Have a nice day!" from my mom.

I opened the front door to the cloudy outside weather. Some people wouldn't like this, but I sighed in relief because I was just glad it hadn't started raining yet!

I got in my beat up black car and started driving to school.

When I arrived at school, I saw Ben and Angela. I went over to greet them.

"Hey, Ben, Angela," I said to them.

They both saw me, and Ben said, "Hey," while Angela said, "Hi, Edward."I hung out with them for awhile and we talked.

Suddenly, I heard someone yell "Bella, wait up!"

My head jerked up, and my gaze automatically looked towards the voice that had said Bella's name.

Then, I saw her. Bella was walking and the small girl, who she was friends with, was trailing behind her with the blond guy.

Bella looked in my direction when our eyes finally met.

To my surprise and disappointment, she turned away from my gaze and started walking off with her friend.

I wanted to just follow and talk with her. Ugh.

But, I was soon comforted when I thought that I would have a chance to talk to her in biology.

The bell rang and everyone crowded into the building. I went through my morning classes, waiting patiently, or maybe not so patiently, for lunch and soon after, biology.

When the bell claimed it lunch, I walked into the cafeteria, got my food, and headed over to the table I sat yesterday.

I honestly didn't feel in the talking mood, so I listened in on everyone else's conversation.

Mike and a few guys were talking about sports.

Jessica and two of her friends, Alexis and Brianna, were talking about a shopping trip in Port Angeles they had a few days ago.

Ben and Angela, however, were planning a date for Friday.

And I was there sitting silently.

I decided to look over to Bella's table, or at least, the table she was sitting yesterday, but they weren't there. The table was completely empty.

Therefore, I scanned the entire lunch room, not seeing one of them. This sparked my interest and confusion.

My mind thought of many reasons for them to not be in the lunch room at all: they were sick; they skipped school; they went out for lunch.

None of those things seemed to fit with Bella's personality really.

Hopefully, I thought she might still go to biology. I didn't know, but I still hoped, well, actually, longed to see her. I mean, she was here this morning.

So, I went to biology, and waited the entire period, but Bella did not show up once. I was a bit stupid to think she might have come, but unfortunately she did not show up.

This put me in a rather gloomy mood the entire day.

For three days, I longed to see her or even her two friends, but she did not show up, and the weekend had started. I desired to see her and know why she wasn't at school.

A part of myself blamed me for it. She didn't want to see me, so they probably transferred or something.

Maybe I would never see Bella again, and that broke my heart into pieces for reasons I do not know.

**I know it short!!! Sorry!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! Please?**

**-Bonnie**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who are nice enough to review! Those are: **SoftballStar, twilover6638, Leah- The Writer, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, 1twilighter4ever, naley4ever2333, jasper-witlock-hale09, edwardcullenlove25, abby!, **and** Lily Swan (IS NOT AN IMPOSTER). **They all made me laugh! Go you! **

**I was quite surprised at the threatening ones though, yet they made me laugh the hardest! Here they are for a good giggle: **

get a new one upp.  
soon, soon, soon.  
i will die..  
die i tell you. -edwardcullenlove25

UPDATE soon.. Else. Yup. You guessed it. My Spatula. SHall. .  
See. I'm scary huh? - Lily Swan (IS NOT AN IMPOSTER)

i love the chapter and if you don't post the new one in 5 minutes you are so  
dead.  
and the only reason i'm not giving you time is because i'm on the phone with  
you! –abby!

**Last seen here…**

"**Erm, well…" Alice started, and then quickly finished, "I saw you fall in love with Edward." **

**What?!**

I couldn't speak; I was in utter shock. Love? Edward? I knew I had feelings for him, but I was just going to ignore him.

I realized that my heart now yearned for love, and not just any love. _His_.

So, now I was freaking out, and I was aware Alice knew that because she started shaking me vigorously whilst saying, "Bella! Do! Not! Freak! Out! Or I will cheerfully attack you."

I looked at Alice, and her expression softened a bit. While looking in her eyes, I saw the reflection of myself. I almost groaned at the sight. My eyes looked more tired than usual, and they also looked fearful in many ways.

How could this happen? Why? But it isn't why me because I might be able to endure this, but Edward? I wasn't quite sure. He defiantly wasn't as strong as me. I could maybe leave for his sake, but I didn't want too. I felt extremely selfish, and I became irritated with myself.

I had to leave for Edward's sake. I shouldn't care about myself.

But then again, wouldn't it make both of us happy?

No! Bella! You would endanger his safety, and isn't that the most important thing?

But I might resist the thirst and temptation.

But you might not!

I felt a gloomy truth dwell upon me. Here I was, arguing with myself. And the more reasonable side was winning.

My heart felt like it was going to explode from the pain as I realized I found something I always wanted, yet I was throwing it away.

"Alice," I said sadly and softly.

"Yes, Bella?" she asked me, interested in my reply.

"I need to go away from here." I buried my face in my hands, ashamed.

Her eyes widened in shock and hurt. "No, Bella, please don't do this," she pleaded with me.

I shook my head which was still in my hands. "I have to Alice don't you see." Now I looked her directly in the eye. "I can't harm him. I just can't! I don't want to. And to make sure I do not harm him in anyway, I need to leave _now_."

"Bella," Alice said, "I need you. I love you like a sister. You just can't leave!"

"I have too," I said firmly. And with that, I bolted out the door.

I caught a glimpse of Alice. Her face was very hurt, but then it turned into determination.

And now I was being chased by a pixie-vampire. _Great_. Just _great_.

I suddenly realized Alice was faster than me. Ugh.

"Isabella!" She called out my full name, so I noticeably twitched.

I spun around to look at her. "What?" I asked angrily.

"Bella, I know you, you don't truly want to do this," she said in a soft, comforting voice, but I wasn't getting calm.

"Of course I don't want to!" I yelled. "I just don't want to hurt him! It will kill me, if I do not to mention what it will do to him!" If I was a human, by now I would have started hyperventilating and my voice would have cracked in my pain.

"Bella, just think about it for a few days. Don't make a rushed decision," Alice said.

"Fine," I finally replied after a pause. "I'll think, but you'll have to leave me alone for a few days until I make my decision."

She nodded in agreement as I ran.

When I finally stopped running, I was in a beautiful little meadow. It was perfect for me, the perfect place to think.

I gracefully sat on the ground. I started to dry-cry. I wish I could just cry like humans and let up all of my pain out of me, but instead I was a vampire and all of my pain was still inside of me.

Days and nights passed so I had no idea what the date was.

I just kept dry-crying trying to get my horrid emotions out of my system.

Then, it must have been around noon, a heard a rustling by the trees. I ignored it, assuming it was just an animal or something.

But, boy was I wrong!

I then heard someone trip into my meadow that I had been staying for God only knows how long.

Before I looked to see who just so happened to stumble into my meadow, I heard a voice, "Bella?"

It was a sweet voice. It was a caring voice. It was a voice I had heard before.

As, I turned, I saw Edward in the meadow looking at me with shock written all over his face.*

"Edward?" I asked in a small voice. I could hear in my voice that I had been crying, even though it was dry crying, and I could tell he could too.

He looked startled, confused, scared, yet extremely happy.

"B-Bella?" he asked with a little of fear in his voice.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked him, wondering why he looked so scared. I then noticed how thirsty I was and then I sadly knew.

"W-why are y-you…" he stuttered. I tilted my head in a confused manner. He paused for a long time but eventually started again, "Why are you sparkling?"

My head jerked up as his words sunk in. I looked up to the sky, and behold, the sun was shining brightly.

I started shaking a little bit in anger with myself.

What would I tell him? That Alice threw glitter on me, and it apparently stayed? No, that was too weird. Maybe a good joke, but really weird.

My other instinct was to run away from this place.

I looked to Edward, both our eyes wide.

When I stood up, I started taking steps back to the shade and possibly away from this place forever.

He started to walk towards me slowly, afraid he was going to scare me or something.

That is not what I was afraid of. I was afraid _for_ him. Afraid I was going to hurt him.

"Bella, it's okay," he comforted me. _Him_ comforting _me_. Was I the only one who could see it should be the other way around?

"No," I said weakly. "Nothing is okay." I felt like I was going to cry again.

I finally reached the shade, to my relief.

I wanted to fall down, like I would if I was human and just plain sob. He would comfort me, and I wouldn't be a freak. I decided to go with my instincts.

I let my knees come out and I fell to the soft grass below me. I started to dry sob and he raced over to me with a yell, "Bella!"

He came over to me as I looked him in the eye. He wasn't being judgmental as he should, as many would.

When he touched my cheek softly and comfortingly, I winced back, forgetting he would be so warm. He too flinched at the touch of my cold skin, yet he didn't let that stop him. I felt at home with him.

Then I smelt his aroma, a smell that I could barely resist.

I started to lean towards him, the smell burning my throat, yet I just yearned to have more.

I sat up in shock of myself. What was I doing? I couldn't do this! I couldn't hurt him.

I stood up, and I told him sadly, "I have to go."

His eyes looked deeply into my soul as he whispered, "What's your secret?"

I hesitated. I decided to stop. I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand. No one would.

I shook my head telling him I just couldn't do it. His expression when I left him is what just kept killing me. It was one of sorrow, hurt, and longing. I probably only convinced myself of the last one though.

I ran fast for a human, yet unbearably slow for a vampire who just wanted to escape everything.

**You all should be so grateful! Yup! You see where the * is? That is where I was going to leave you off and leave a HUGE cliffy! But instead, I felt like being nice so I wrote more and stuff! Ha! Its true! Be grateful!!**

**Next chapter shall be from Edward's POV (sorry I keep changing it) from this chapter! Yay!**

**REVIEW! Please?**

**-Bonnie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Aka: **pixiedragon3, edwardcullenlove25, jasper-witlock-hale09, SoftballStar, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, and Abbymarie94

**A part of myself blamed me for it. She didn't want to see me, so they probably transferred or something.**

**Maybe I would never see Bella again, and that broke my heart into pieces for reasons I do not know.**

I was in quite a bad mood ever since that day.

My head needed to be cleared, so I decided to take a hike- literally!

It was a good day to hike. The weather was sunny yet cool. Ah, how I had missed the sun and its warmth!

I went to one of the trails my parents told me about, for we were all fans of hiking and sometimes did it together.

As I arrived at the place my parents told me to go, I started walking down the dirt path.

Honestly, I didn't want to go along a path, I wanted to be out in the open, trying to find my own way, so that is what I did. I trailed off the path and went into the forest.

My eyes wandered, observing all of the scenery around me in this place.

I breathed in and out; the smell of nature was my favorite smell.

I kept walking and walking. I soon saw a bright light, an opening in the darkness of the forest. It seemed distant, but I kept walking in the direction.

When I was almost there, I heard crying. My pace quickened.

It sounded like a girl's cry, but even though it was a crying sound, it was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard- besides Bella's voice.

Ugh! I had to get her out of my mind! She was gone forever because of me.

I was nearing the light that I longed for. I wonder what drew me to it.

As I went towards it, I scraped up against a bush, making a sound.

The crying hesitated but soon continued.

I strained my eyes to look through the leaves and saw a brunette on the floor of the forest, her arms wrapping her. She seemed so hurt that I just had to comfort her.

Something was strange about the girl though.

She was very _bright_. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't see too well because of the leaves, so I continued towards it.

As I arrived, I accidentally tripped into the small meadow where the brunette was. When I regained my balance, my eyes moved towards her and I internally gasped.

The reason why I had been hiking, the reason I was in a rotten mood because she left.

It was _Bella_.

"Bella?" I called to her.

She turned unnaturally fast, but that isn't what startled me.

Sparkling? She was _sparkling_?

I couldn't grasp this fact. I couldn't understand anything. Why she was sparkling, why she was crying.

"Edward?" she whispered. Her voice was quite clear she was crying, and I wanted to run towards her and comfort her, but I was frozen. Also, my heart leaped when she said my name, my heart again about to explode.

So many emotions were whirling through me: confused, scared, and happiness. Bella! She hadn't left after all!

I decided to address her, "B-Bella?" My voice had fear hidden in my voice, but I'm pretty sure she detected it because she soon asked confused.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked me. Again, joy filled throughout me as she said my name.

I didn't know how I was going to get out the words from my mouth. I was thinking through the words, but soon decided to wing it because the preparation wasn't working quite well for me.

"W-why are y-you…" Dang it, I was stuttering. Way to look like a moron, Edward!

Then, she tilted her head slightly to the right, her hair perfectly around her face even though I would think it would be messed up if she was sitting here, crying.

Here I was being distracted by her beauty. Second moronic moment of the day…

I decided to finally spit it out. "Why are you sparkling?"

Her eyes opened wide in fear as she jerked her head to the sky. She must be scorning it or something from the look on her face.

She started shaking. In anger? In fear? I usually could tell, but this time it was a bit hard to tell.

When her eyes met mine, they were still wide in fear, and I bet mine matched.

Then, she slowly stood up, walking towards the shade. A reflex, maybe? I didn't know.

I was walking toward her slowly, not wanting to frighten her in anyway. "Bella, its okay," I tried to comfort her in a soothing voice.

"No," she said in a weak, broken voice, "nothing is okay." She sounded as if she were going to start crying.

I wanted to flinch back, but I don't know why.

She finally reached the shade.

As I was wondering why she was so sad and crying, a small part of me knew it was me that cause her this pain.

Her knees buckled under her as she fell to the ground. She started to cry again. I yelled, "Bella!" as I ran towards her.

She looked me in the eye and started leaning towards me, which I liked. But then, she jerked and sat up straight, which I didn't like as much.

Then, she stood up and told me in a sad voice, "I have to go."

As I looked at her, trying to read her eyes, as I whispered, "What's your secret?" I knew she had one. That she could not deny.

She hesitated but then shook her head. I felt hurt inside and sad that she didn't trust me, but most of all, I longed to be with her without her running away or anything.

Why couldn't she just trust me?

Bella dashed out of the meadow. I didn't know what to do. I was waiting there, waiting for her to come back, but I knew she wouldn't. As I let a tear trip down my cheek, I raced after to where she had let.

After I couldn't find her, I left to my car, not quite sure where it was.

Eventually I found it. The entire way I was thinking about Bella.

Monday, I went to school like usual. It went quickly in a haze until lunch.

What woke me up in lunch, you ask?

Bella was finally at school. At her lunch table. Staring directly at me with a wondering look spread on her face.

**Yayyyy chapters! Haha. Review peeps! **

**Let's try to reach 80 views! Please? Reviews make me write faster! They give me motivation and actually remind me to write!!!! **

**Luv Bonnie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovely readers! **

**How many times can I thank my AMAZING reviewers? Hmm… I don't know… Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**They are: **naley4ever2333, Jade Lyssy Swan** (by the way, amazing! Reviewed [lengthy and amazing] reviews every single chapter! Go you!)**, jasper-witlock-hale09, Lily Swan, biteme1994, Abbymarie94, vampgrl1234OCD, twilover6638, leslie, SoftballStar, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, edwardcullenlove25, misunderstoodtwilightfan, and Whisperoak88.

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**Now on to the story…**

**Bella POV**

**I ran fast for a human, yet unbearably slow for a vampire who just wanted to escape everything.**

As I ran into the Cullen's- well, now also my- home, Alice was already waiting for me. Perhaps she saw me coming.

"Bella!" Alice nearly jumped on me. "What's wrong? What happened with Edward?"

I didn't -couldn't- speak. I was speechless from what just happened.

When I saw my reflection in the mirror behind Alice, I saw that my mouth was in a small 'o.'

Alice could tell something went horribly wrong from my expression. I soon heard a rustling and Jasper was suddenly with us.

He placed his hand gently on my shoulder. Calm spread through my body, yet I still could not move.

"Jasper," Alice hissed at him, "What's wrong with Bella? What is she feeling?" I could tell she wasn't happy at all. I didn't like this Alice. She was too angry; it was weird.

As I mentally sighed, I realized I was the reason she was like this. Dang.

Jasper quietly answered Alice, "She is feeling hurt, lost, confused, sadness, determination, and love." Jasper looked at me, probably wondering why I was feeling all of these things at once.

Alice looked at me; her eyes narrowed, and said, "Bella, I will make you talk if I have to. I need answers!"

I sighed, "Alice…" but was interrupted.

"You talk!" Alice said as she hugged me with joy.

I poked her and said, "Bipolar, much?" while smiling. Inside I was extremely happy Alice was back to her old, cheerful self!

Jasper and Alice both laughed, but then Alice got serious again.

"So, what happened?" she asked quickly.

I sighed while thinking and then started to tell the story quite quickly.

"Well, I was in a meadow since I left here. I dry-cried there until I heard someone stumble into my meadow. I turned and it was Edward and he knew it was me." By this time Alice gasped and Jasper just stood there, astonished.

I continued, "He looked really scared so I asked him what was wrong. He started to stutter and then asked why I was sparkling." And that was when they made an astonished outburst.

"_What_?!" Alice and Jasper screamed together.

I gave them a frustrated yet sad glare. "I'm trying to explain, guys. This is really hard saying what happened so please try not to interrupt? Please?" I begged them.

They both nodded slowly, still in shock.

"So I started to walk towards the shade and he kept walking toward me. He told me everything was going to be okay. I denied that.

"Then I decided to go with my human instincts so I fell to the ground and started crying again. He raced toward me, and then…" I hesitated. Alice leaned towards me, wondering what was going to happen next.

I hung my head sadly and told them, "I leaned towards him and smelt his scent. I almost lost it, so I stood up and told him I had to leave. T-then he asked what my secret was. I shook my head and then left there at a human-running speed until I hit the forests where he couldn't see me. Then I ran until I got here."

Jasper and Alice's eyes were open wide as were their mouths.

Jasper was the first to speak. "We need to move." He said it like a statement.

I nodded in agreement, for I knew he was right.

"No!" Alice said angrily. "I like it here! We can't move again!"

"Alice," I said in my most soothing voice, "what if I hurt Edward? What if I kill Edward?"

She sat down on the couch, her eyes blank and searching for the future.

Jasper and I sat next to her silently. He went calming waves over me, and I smiled in thanks towards him. He returned the gesture, but then we looked back at Alice.

When she snapped out of her vision, she smiled widely at us.

"We're staying!" she practically sang in joy.

"Alice…" Jasper and I were going to tell her again why that wasn't a good idea.

"Don't you start!" she told both of us. "Bella, you _will not_ kill Edward. He's going to find out that we are vampires."

This time I gasped and interrupted Alice. "Alice! _What_?"

She laughed at me. "I don't know exactly how, but he will find out, and he will still fall in love with you, if he hasn't already."

Jasper looked angry, so I turned my attention to him. "Yes, Jasper?"

"The Volturi will not approve of this, and I don't want anyone to get hurt," he stated. I knew he was being protective of Alice, and I agreed with him. That would be too dangerous for all of us, especially Edward.

"Jasper," Alice said with love in her voice, "how will they find out? We'll be perfectly fine, and besides, Edward himself will turn into a vampire and join our family one day."

"What?" I screamed. Edward? A vampire? No!

Alice looked at me strangely, "Yes, Bella. I thought it was obvious. He will fall in love with you and you will both spend eternity together."

Me and Edward together for eternity? That did sound nice… Wait! No! He has a family and I would ask him to sacrifice all of that for me! I just won't. And why would he do that? I mean…

"No! Alice he will not be a vampire! As long as I have to say something about it, his heart will remain beating!" I yelled and ran outside back into the forest.

And of course, Jasper and Alice were following me. I jerked to a stop and turned around. "What?" I spat.

As I felt calm waves, I snapped at Jasper, "Stop it."

"Bella, calm down," Alice told me in a quiet but firm voice.

"Jasper," I said as Jasper's eyes looked into mine, "may I speak to Alice _alone_, please?"

He growled at me, still sensing my anger. He went in front of Alice protectively.

Alice spoke to him before I got the chance. "Jasper, it's okay. She only wants to talk. This is hard for her, you have to understand that much, right?"

Jasper thought about what his mate said and then nodded. He ran in the direction of our home as me and Alice looked at each other.

Alice cheerfully smiled at me as I scowled at her. Then I sighed at myself. I wasn't angry with Alice and I knew it quite well. I was just frustrated with myself.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I whimpered. She came over to hug me comfortingly.

"I understand, Bella," Alice said as she hugged me.

When we let go I murmured a quiet thank you as she smiled at me.

We were both silent while looking at each other, but in my mind, many things were running through my head.

What would I do with Edward? Should I acknowledge or ignore? Should I fall in love? Or will I hurt him badly enough first? Should I just leave by myself? Where would I go? Should I go to school on Monday? Should I wait, or just not go altogether?

I decided to sort through and make reasonable solutions to my many problems.

I will stay at Forks High School and endure the pain I have to suffer by being with Edward. I will not ignore Edward, for that would probably be impossible for me. I was way in too deep to get out of this now.

Tomorrow I will go to school. I will actually talk to Edward, but not tell him what I am. I bet he would guess.

I don't think I should turn him, but I wasn't quite sure if that was the right answer for either of us.

I sighed, agreeing with myself from before.

I was in too deep for my own good.

And I have school tomorrow.

Well, crap.

**I usually don't curse but it seemed necessary in this last statement, don't you think?**

**Well, I think so! **

**Now I have 4 reviews from 100! Exciting!!!!!!! Now, who will be the 100****th**** reviewer? Dun, dun, dun!!!!**

**Toodles my oodles of poodles and noodles!!**

**Luv Bonnie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to those who reviewed: **Mollzy, edwardcullenlove25, Whisperoak88, piegirl10164, salma, Vampire-Skye, SoftballStar, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, twilover6638, Jade Lyssy Swan, abbymarie94, naley4ever2333, Stephaniiie, 1twilighter4ever, IwantToBeEdwardslover, biteme1994, jasper-witlock-hale09, and Carlos Diaz III.** I love you all!!**

**And I also love all of my readers too!!!! :) You guys are fantasic!!!**

**Now on with the story!**

**I was in too deep for my own good.**

**And I have school tomorrow.**

**Well, crap.**

Later that day, I told Jasper and Alice what I was going to do. They said they would be okay with whatever I do as long as I didn't hurt or kill anyone.

Then Alice came up to me, her hands behind her back. It looked as if she was holding something.

"Alice?" I raised my eyebrow to show her I was confused. "What's that behind your back?"

Her eyes widened innocently. "What do you mean, Bella? I have nothing behind my back." She then grinned widely.

I looked at Jasper for help and hoping to get an answer from him, but he just shook his head, chuckling.

"Well if that's the case…" I told them. Alice's head popped up as I continued, "I'm going to go hunt."

As I turned around, ready to start running, Alice stopped me. "Wait, Bella!"

I smirked as I turned around. "Yes, Alice?" I asked her happily.

"I have something to give you," she confessed, not making eye contact with me.

Now I was confused. "Like a present?" I asked her.

She nodded. I could tell she was smiling, but she was still looking at the ground.

"Alice, you didn't have to give me a present," I refused.

Her head snapped up as she looked me directly in the eye. "Why not?" she asked me, looking disappointed.

"Because I don't like presents, and besides, I didn't get you anything," I pointed out, looking at her.

"Well, too bad, because I already got your present, and I'd feel really bad if you reject the present that I worked really hard to find." Alice pouted and again looked at the ground.

I sighed, seeing her point and knowing she would get her way anyway.

After I thought this, Alice started jumping up and down. She hugged me enthusiastically while practically squealing, "Thank you!"

I rolled my eyes and now Jasper was laughing again.

Alice finally showed me what was in her hand. I gasped when I saw it.

It was a silver bracelet with charms on it. Since it was silver, it would my mother's necklace. I looked closely at the charms and saw they had letters on it. The letters were A, J, C, and E for the members of my new family. Also, one charm was different from the others. It was in a heart shape while the others were circular.

"Alice!" I squealed. She looked up at me with a smile on her face. "I absolutely love it!"

I hugged her and then Jasper.

Alice laughed as she said, "I also have one, but instead the A on mine is in the heart." She lifted up her wrist to show me.

"Oh!" she said quickly as if she remembered something.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her.

"I just remembered that Carlisle needs to get adoption papers so the humans will not get suspicious. I nodded at her. That made sense to me.

I smiled at her, and then we sat on the couch while watching TV.

Late at night I decided going hunting would be the best decision if I would be having a conversation with Edward tomorrow. I would like to be in as less pain as I possibly can.

After a few deer, I went back home and joined Alice and Jasper once again.

Before we knew it, it was time to go to school. I groaned, and that caused my two friends to laugh.

"Guys, it isn't funny! This day is going to be like hell," I told them.

Jasper sent me calmness and reassuring waves of emotion while Alice rubbed my shoulder soothingly. I smiled at them appreciatively.

"Now, let's get this over with," I grumbled. I could tell that Alice and Jasper were holding in their laugher this time.

When we got to school, we got quite a few stares, but that was expected since we were all gone for awhile.

We ignored them though and walked to our first classes.

In our first class, Alice and I passed notes once again.

_Good luck with this afternoon. –A _

_**Thanks I need it. –B **_

_I wish I could help, but I can only see him asking once, and then it all depends on your answer to that question. –A _

_**Now I'm excited. –B **_

Alice laughed and then wrote…

_Do I sense sarcasm? –A _

_**Perhaps. –B**_

Alice seemed to be thinking about what she was going to write next. She seemed a bit nervous, but finally answered…

_Do you love him, Bella? –A_

I didn't answer at first. I thought about it, but soon decided, yes. Yes, I did. Way too much for my own good and his as well, so I nodded.

A few minutes later, the bell rang, and we were off to second hour which was quite boring for me and the others in my class. Some humans actually fell asleep. If only I were that lucky…

Third hour was nice. Not as boring, and Jasper was there. I honestly didn't feel like passing notes and apparently, he didn't either, so we played hangman. It was a lot more fun than I would have suspected!

And fourth hour… Ugh! Don't even get me started!

Mike Newton was in it and he annoying me so much I wanted to scream!

"Hey! Bella, you're back!" he welcomed me cheerfully.

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that so I replied, "I noticed."

He laughed nervously. "So… I was wondering, Bella, if…" he hesitated as I waited for his reply I knew I wouldn't like it, but it was better to get it over quickly, like a bandaid.

"Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Mike asked very quickly for a human.

I twitched and replied, "Look, Mike, I'm sorry, but I don't like you that way."

He looked disappointed, looking at the ground quietly. I kind of felt bad for him, so I told him, "But I know who does."

His face immediately brightened up and he asked, "Who?!" with much enthusiasm.

I wanted to hit him in the face, but I decided that I might kill him in the process.

So instead, I replied with a, "You're smart, Mike" which was completely untrue. "Find out yourself." I hope he can for Jessica's sake, yet I doubt she could make it any more obvious.

He looked hopeless as he walked off to his next class, so I laughed as I walked to lunch.

I soon found Alice and Jasper sitting at the lunch table, and I joined them.

"Had a good day back?" I joked. They rolled their eyes at me as I sat down.

Alice's eyes went blank, and then she suddenly said, "Edward is going to come in the lunch room in exactly 26 seconds.

As I finally reached 26 after counting, he walked in, and I braced myself.

When I saw him, I was just more curious about how we would have a conversation in biology.

I looked back to Alice and Jasper and they were both staring at me waiting to see what was going to happen next. This made me laugh. "Enjoying the show?" I teased them.

Alice grinned at me, "Oh, the show has only yet begun. Too bad I won't be able to see the good stuff."

I wondered what else she saw, but decided I would soon find out in biology.

Lunch passed slowly as I talked to my friends. Every time I glanced at Edward, he was staring at me. Alice sometimes looked over to his table as well, being protective of me.

Lunch finally ended and I walked to biology nervously. Of course I got there before him, since I was noticeably faster than him.

Then, he walked in, hesitating when he saw me. My eyes met his, and he slowly walked over.

"Hi," he said quietly.

**Hope you liked it! Toodles!**

**Review!!!**

**Love Bonnie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You all rock! I got tons of reviews and made me super happy so I fast reviewed! Yahoo!**

**Those who reviewed (**biteme1994, Jade Lyssy Swan, Lily Swan, Tommys My 21, twilover6638, naley4ever2333, abbbymarie94, Vampire-Skye, beautifulinms1, ParamoreDecoy, edward4eva, twilightlover97, thecolorsoftwilight, twilightluver2013, Myimmortal-lover, and angelplusbuffyequals4ever.**) You are all truely awesome!!!!!! Love you guys!**

**Then, he walked in, hesitating when he saw me. My eyes met his, and he slowly walked over.**

"**Hi," he said quietly.**

"Hello, Edward," I greeted him with a smile as he sat down.

I don't know why, but that threw him off. He stared at my face.

He didn't move, so I frowned and said, "Edward?" as I tilted my head.

He was not staring at my face anymore, but instead at his hands, thinking. I decided I would wait patiently, or as patiently as I could…

After a minute or so in an awkward silence, Edward looked up, and our eyes met again. I'm pretty sure he was looking deep into my eyes, trying to find out what I was, or better, what I was hiding.

With a sigh, he looked back down at his hands. Apparently he didn't find his answer he was searching.

As he breathed in a big breath of air, he started to talk. I only wish I could breathe like that without causing me pain.

"Bella," he whispered my name, so that the other humans couldn't hear our conversation. I also liked the nice, warming feeling when he said my name. "Why were you in that meadow yesterday?" he asked me quietly.

This threw me off. I was suspecting the "What are you?" and "Why were you sparkling?" questions.

I thought about my answer, but finally told him, "I just needed time to think."

"Um, why were you crying?" He seemed pained as he asked this, for I do not know why though.

"Because of what I was thinking," I answered about as quietly as him.

He decided not to ask about what I was thinking, which made me very thankful.

Edward did not ask anything for awhile, so I fiddled mostly with the necklace my mother gave me. The locket on it had a B carved into it. I smiled to myself as I thought how perfect Alice's gift was for me. I was wondering if she planned it that way.

Edward suddenly surprised me by saying, "That's a very pretty necklace."

"Thank you. My mother had given it to me many years ago," I sighed in sadness at the last statement, my throat stinging a little bit, but I ignored it.

I miss my mother, Renee, and my father, Charlie, but they have been dead for so long now. It still hurt to think about them though.

When I glanced up at Edward, he was looking at me, his eyes soft. I smiled to him, hoping to fool him. As a human, I wasn't a good liar, but since I was a vampire, I had gotten better at it.

He sighed and looked like something was decided in his mind. He looked around to see if anyone was listening to our conversation, the little that it is, but no one seemed concerned with us really.

The teacher was in the front of the room, but he wasn't teaching for today. I think he wanted us to read something, but I already knew the information.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself, and then he turned towards me.

He repeated his question from the meadow in a soft voice, "What's your secret?" His eyes stared into mine as I thought of what to say.

I sighed and fiddled with m necklace as I thought and finally decided what to say. "I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered to him. I didn't want to lie to him, but I figured it would be the only way to keep him safe.

He looked a little angry and hurt as he said, "We both know very well that what you just said is a lie." I flinched at what he said.

Why, oh, why does he have to be smart?

I decided that the best thing was to ignore him. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't.

To distract myself from thinking, I was working on my shield. I found it was easier to make it bigger when I was angry. I closed my eyes in concentration.

After about twenty minutes of doing that, I heard Edward moving. I opened my eyes slowly to see that he was writing something on a piece of paper.

He folded it up at looked up at the clock, and my eyes followed his. We had about five minutes left of class. Time went quickly in class today.

The bell rang after the five minutes were up.

As it rang, Edward slid the folded-up note to my side of the desk. I stopped it with my hand so it didn't fall over the side of the desk. He quickly, for a human, stood up and went to his next class.

I picked up the note quickly- almost too quickly, but no one was paying attention to me anyway- because I was anxious to see what he had written. I opened it and read what he wrote.

_I hope you'll soon be able to trust me with your secret._

_Edward_

I re-read the note again.

I sighed, twitching a little bit because some of his scent still lingered in the classroom. I got up quickly and sped to the gym so I wouldn't be late.

I didn't really pay attention during class, thinking about Edward and the note he left. I talked to Angela a few times, and tried to stay away from Mike unsuccessfully.

The restm of the class passed in a blur, and it was finally time to go home. I went to Alice's car, and of course, Alice and Jasper were waiting for me.

Alice looked me in the eye and noticed something was wrong. "What happened, Bella?" she asked, her tone serious as she looked quickly towards Jasper.

"Bella is feeling mostly confused," Jasper stated.

"Bella..." Alice started, her voice comforting.

"Alice, he left me a note," I said looked straight into her eyes. As soon as I said that, she held out her hand, waiting for me to give it to her.

I reached in the pocket of my jeans and gave it to her. Alice unfolded it, and as she read it, her eyes suddenly got big. Then she looked up to me, worried.

"Are you going to tell him?" she whispered to me.

I shook my head softly. "No, he is going to have to guess first."

Alice nodded at me.

"Can you see what is going to happen?" I asked her nervously.

Alice shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry. It's blank when I look for it, but I don't know why..." She sighed in frustration.

I patted her shoulder and said, "It's okay. I guess it'll just be a surprise." I grimanced when I said 'surprise.'

At that, we went in the car and left. When we got home, I went into the kitchen, sat down, and stared at the note.

"Ugh! Bella!" Alice screamed at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

Alice glared at me. "About three hours have passed, and all you have been doing is staring at a note!" I glanced up to the clock, and she was right, I realized with a shock.

"Are you trying to find a hidden message? Crack a code? Do something else, woman!" she continued.

I laughed at her. "I'm sorry, Alice! I lost track of time! Geesh! Sue me!" I told her playfully.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I have nothing to do. Want to go shopping?"

I grimanced at that but sighed and decided I would.

But only because I had to stop thinking about Edward!

**I hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you review I'll give you Easter candy!! :) **

**Love Bonnie  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A big round of applause to **angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Jade Lyssy Swan, beautifulinms1, IwantToBeEdwardslover, twilover6638, edwardcullenlove25, ParamoreDecoy, Vassillia, twilighterlaura, Vampire-Skye, Carlos Diaz III, biteme1994, twilightlover97, and naley4ever2333 **who reviewed!! Also, thanks to all who read this story! You all rock!!**

**Another name is in here! Abby this is for you!!  
**

**This chapter is a biggie! Oh, yes! Read to see how….**

**Alice rolled her eyes. "I have nothing to do. Want to go shopping?"**

**I grimanced at that but sighed and decided I would.**

**But only because I had to stop thinking about Edward!**

Shopping was torture, but it was better than continuously think about Edward. We had to go home later though, so all night I thought about Edward. I didn't hunt, so I was going to see how that would go in the morning, but soon, the morning arrived.

The day went quickly until lunch. I sat down and looked over to the table wear Edward sat. He wasn't there yet, but then he came into the cafeteria. I felt so happy that he was here, but then scolded myself.

I mentally told myself that it wouldn't be safe for him, so I would do what was best for him. Or at least, I would try…

Jasper looked at me and raised his eyebrow, feeling what I was feeling.

Alice noticed this at asked, "What did I miss?"

I laughed and teased her, "What do you think?"

She giggled at my words, but then eyed Edward. She looked back at me, her eyes protective. I had to raise my eyebrow in confusion this time because I didn't understand.

"What?" I questioned Alice.

She sighed but told me, "I don't like it that he is causing you so much pain." She frowned in disapproval.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I guess I just have to endure it." They laughed quietly.

"And now I have to go to biology. Yay," I added sarcastically.

As my friends, or should I say siblings, laughed again, I got up from the table and headed to an hour of torture.

Wow, I was being quite pessimistic today.

When I went inside the classroom, he was already there. I took in a deep breath and walked towards the desk were Edward sat.

As he smiled up at me, and I returned the gesture, I sat down in my seat right next to his.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at me with curiosity. I pursed my lips in confusion, and I put my books on my desk in silence.

"So, how are you, Edward?" I asked him softly to break the silence. Ow. That hurt more than the first day. Stupid non-hunting…

He hesitated. "I'm fine," he replied to me. "How about you, Bella?"

"I'm fine also." I smiled at him. He looked at me, so I looked at him in confusion. He shook his head slightly, while I giggled softly, not loud enough for him to hear.

Edward smiled back at me. "I don't remember, but what is your last name?" he questioned me.

"Swa- Cullen. Bella Cullen." I grinned at him. "What is yours?"

"Masen. Edward Masen," he mimicked me. I stuck my tongue at him while he laughed at my foolishness like Jasper and Alice did. Is it really that weird?

Today he actually passed me a note in class. I read it.

_Have you decided if you would trust me with your secret today? Edward_

I looked at him and he looked longingly at me. Or at least, I think.

_**Sorry. Bella**_

Poor Edward looked disappointed, and then the bell rang to send me to gym.

After gym, I went home, but still didn't hunt. I was going to hunt tomorrow though. I don't think I could last any longer than that.

The day passed again in school. It was much like the day before, nothing until lunch. Then at lunch, I looked at Edward who was looking at me, with Jasper and Alice looking worried behind me. Then at biology, Edward asked me what my secret was, but of course I turned him down. I wanted him to be as safe as possible.

Later that afternoon, I absolutely needed to hunt. It was a necessity. I left without anyone. Not Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, or Alice.

As I was walking, I smelled a scent of another vampire. I followed it quickly until I finally saw it from afar.

A vampire, whose dirty blonde hair went slightly beneath her shoulders and her red eyes sparkled in the sun, was talking to someone else.

I moved a bit closer and realized it was a human. And with a sudden stop, I found it was Edward.

That boy had terrible luck, didn't he?

The vampire smiled as she leaned towards him, ready for the kill. Edward was stopped, his beautiful emerald eyes wide in shock.

"No, Edward! Run!" I screamed, running for them.

They turned towards me in quite the amount of shock especially Edward. He was frozen staring at me.

I arrived in a few seconds, even though Edward was there. I decided him seeing me like this was better than the other vampire killing him.

I ran in front of Edward, making me in the middle of them, and I hissed at the other vampire who hissed back. Her eyes were in slits staring at me, and hoping to get to Edward behind me.

And then, his scent hit me like a boulder. I hesitated, trying not to regain my concentration.

The vampire started to run to get Edward, but I stopped her and threw her into a nearby tree which broke because I threw her so hard.

The vampire growled and was crouched, ready to attack. I mirrored her movements, but then I quickly threw myself at her at started to rip her to shreds.

As I backed away from her remains, I pulled out my lighter from my back pocket and burned the remains. I sighed in relief, but then I stopped. The scent came again. I winced in pain as I turned in Edward's direction.

I turned extra-slow to not freak him out, but by the look on his face, that didn't help much. His eyes were wide in shock, and his mouth was slightly open in an 'o.' Poor Edward. I hope he isn't in shock.

His body didn't move, except that he closed his mouth. His eyes were following me though.

I slowly walked towards him.

I smiled gently at him. "Hello, Edward."

He twitched slightly at this. "Hey, Bella," he whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, my voice full of concern. "Did she hurt you in anyway?" I examined his body and he didn't have any injuries. I guess I made it right on time. I sighed in relief, now ignoring the burning in my throat that was begging me to kill him just like the blonde vampire as going to.

He looked astounded. "Hurt _me_? Bella, what _was_ that?"

I blinked once, and started to think of something to say that wouldn't scare him, but I knew that would be pretty much impossible…

"Um, well, you see…" I sighed. "I don't know how to explain."

"Bella, it's obvious you are not human," he told me quietly. Then, he added even more quietly, "Are you the same thing as her?"

I nodded sadly. "I guess I better leave." But then I eyed him. He wasn't fit to drive himself home or even walk, for that matter. "But I'm going to drive you home."

I held my hand out for his keys.

"I'm fit to drive myself!" he told me.

"Not really, Edward. Hand me the keys."

He looked me in the eye. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you are."

I sighed. "Guess?" I didn't want the words to come out my mouth.

He looked at his shoes. "S-she, well I think she said her name was Abigail, said that she was going to enjoy it. But when I asked her what she was going to enjoy, she said she was going to kill me." We both twitched when he said kill. "I don't know what the hell to make of that!" he told me.

"But I don't think you are both the same," he quietly added.

"What?" I said angrily. "You saw what I did to her!" I pointed to the fire. "How can you say I'm not the same?! How can you say I'm not a monster?!" If I was a human, a few tears would have fallen out. I turned away from him looking to the fire of Abigail's remains.

"You're not a monster," he whispered. I pretended not to hear him. He said louder, "I know you aren't a monster." I can't believe he didn't think I was a monster even though he saw what I did to that vampire, Abigail.

I faced him and practically screamed, "I'm a vampire, Edward! Now, can you say I'm not a monster?"

Did I say that out loud? I looked at Edward, whose eyes were filled with shook, and I realized yes, yes I did.

**Oh! Cliffhanger!! **

**Haha! I love how Bella is all like "oops!" **

**Next chapter will be in Edward's POV!!**

**Do you want to know how I'll update quickly? If you review! **

**I promise, if you all review and I get to 164 (20 more than it is now) I will update will update in a day from the moment from that! :) Good luck!**

**Love Bonnie**


	15. Chapter 15

**You almost made it!! Haha!! I got to 162!! Thanks! Now for the reviewers… **edwardcullenlove25, Vampire-Skye, 1twilighter4ever, twilover6638, biteme1994, BerryEbilBunny, Jade Lyssy Swan, beautifulinms1, Obessive-Cullen-Disorder, ParamoreDecoy, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Vamp4475, Vassillia, twilighterlaura, micaela, Seth'sONLYIMPRINT, Carlos Diaz III**, and** Lily Swan.

**Woah!!! That is A LOT OF NAMES!!!!!!!!**

**You all rock even the only reader people! (even though I would appreciate it if you did review!!) :]**

**Now …**

**Edward's POV**

For the past three days I have asked Bella what her secret was through a note. Still she hasn't put her trust in me. I wonder if she thought I would tell anyone her secret, and then that would be the reason why she hasn't told me it yet.

No, that just didn't seem like Bella, and besides, I never would.

I sighed as I sat on my bed with my eyes closed. I kept thinking about her. I've been doing that a lot lately. It's like she is permanently stuck in my head.

I groaned in aggravation. But, since it is Friday, and I decided to hike again.

I stood up, put on tennis shoes, and walked to my car in front of my house.

When I arrived at the place where I was going to hike, I got out and went my own way again, but this place was different.

Through the forest I kept walking. I started to think about last time I went hiking.

I saw Bella crying, and she was sparkling in the sun. I wondered if anything would happen this time.

Heading in no direction, I started to hear a rustling.

Ah, it was probably an animal. I was far into the forest now. I think I had been walking for about an hour or so.

When I looked around, no animal was to be seen at all. And usually they were there. 'That's odd', I thought to myself.

Once I heard the rustling a second time, I called out, "Is anyone there?" No answer. I shrugged to myself and kept on walking.

I found a small opening with few trees. To my surprise, there was a girl in there. She looked about my age.

"Hello?" I called to her.

She turned around quickly so her blond hair flew behind her. It was unnaturally fast which startled me.

I also noticed that her skin was very pale, kind of like Bella's.

"Don't be afraid," she said to me, her voice soft and innocent. She was looking at the ground, so I couldn't see her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her politely.

She nodded sadly. I saw a frown on her lips. "Well," she told me, "I'm dreadfully thirsty. By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Edward. What is yours?" I asked.

"Abigail," she responded.

"I'm sorry, Abigail, but I do not have anything for you to drink," I told the girl.

She looked up at me, and I finally saw her eyes. "That won't be necessary, Edward. I'm going to enjoy this. It has been awhile since I had such a _lovely_ meal." She smiled, her teeth glistening, and her eyes…

Her eyes were a blood red. They glistened when she smiled.

"Enjoy what?" I asked quietly.

"Killing you," she responded as if it was no big deal. My eyes widened. What?

She strolled over to me, and when she finally reached me, she slowly leaned in to me, her teeth about to touch my neck.

I couldn't move. I was in shock from her eyes and what she just said to me.

Suddenly I heard the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life, "No, Edward! Run!"

My eyes broke from Abigail's gaze to the noise. It was _Bella_. We really had to stop meeting like this.

I was frozen again. _Bella_. Running. Towards _me_, and it was quite fast too. It was like when Abigail turned, unnatural.

She ran in front of me protectively and hissed, yes _hissed_, at the girl who hissed back at Bella. Wait one minute, hissed? This wasn't normal, right?

I certainly couldn't hiss, yet I didn't really think it was a girl thing.

I could almost see Abigail trying to find my face.

Bella breathed in, but hesitated. Apparently, Abigail also noticed Bella's hesitation because she started to fast-run to try and get to me.

For what?

Suddenly, Bella stopped Abigail and threw her into a nearby tree which broke from the impact of the throw.

Abigail growled and crouched, after regaining her balance and slid into a crouch. It looked like she was about to pounce on Bella.

'What was going on?' I thought as I watched the two girls.

Bella copied the movements, but jumped, or pounced, first and held Abigail still as she started to actually rip Abigail to shreds.

Was this a nightmare? Hallucination? I really don't know, but this doesn't seem possible.

Bella walked a small distance away from where Abigail once was, but quickly pulled something out of her pocket.

Unexpectedly, the remains of Abigail burst into flames. I twitched slightly at this.

Bella seemed to be relieved since she sighed, but apparently, she noticed I was still there. She winced before she turned to face me.

I closed my mouth, realizing it had opened when I was watching the events.

As she walked over to me, I watched her every movement.

She smiled at me, almost looking apologetic. "Hello, Edward."

I twitched at the sound of her voice. I was honestly freaking out, but decided to respond.

"Hey, Bella."

"Are you okay?" she asked me with concern. She looked me over. "Did she hurt you in anyway?" She sighed in relief, but I still haven't moved.

Her words finally sunk in. "Hurt _me_? Bella, what _was_ that?"

She blinked, apparently trying to think of what to say to explain herself.

"Um, well, you see…" she sighed. "I don't know how to explain."

"Bella, it's obvious you are not human," I whispered, "Are you the same thing as her?" I honestly hoped this wasn't true, but I had to ask

She nodded, and her eyes were filled with sadness. "I guess I better leave." Then she looked me over again and decided, "But I'm going to drive you home."

She held out her hand, it looked as if she actually wanted to drive me home.

What, was I not qualified?

"I'm fit to drive myself!" I told her angrily.

"Not really, Edward. Hand me the keys."

I looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you are."

Bella sighed. "Guess?"

I looked down at the ground and told her, "Well, s-she, well I think she said her name was Abigail, said that she was going to enjoy it. But when I asked her what she was going to enjoy, she said she was going to kill me." We both twitched at the word 'kill.' "I don't know what the hell to make of that!" I yelled, frustrated.

"But I don't think you are both the same," I added.

"What?" she almost screamed. "You saw what I did to her!" She pointed to the blasing fire. "How can you say I'm not the same?! How can you say I'm not a monster?!"

Her voice sounded a little bit strained, but still so beautiful.

She turned away from me looking to the fire of Abigail's remains.

"You're not a monster," I told her quietly. No, he wasn't a monster. She was amazing, beautiful… And she just saved my life.

I said louder, "I know you aren't a monster."

She turned towards me and yelled in anger, "I'm a vampire, Edward! Now, can you say I'm not a monster?"

What the hell?

"B-Bella?" I whispered.

She sighed, frustrated with herself I believe. "Yes, Edward?" Oh, how I loved it when she said my name.

"Vampires don't exist," I whispered while avoiding her gaze. I know she wasn't human, but a vampire? She just didn't seem evil.

"Edward?" I didn't meet her gaze. "Edward?" she said louder.

I looked up into her golden eyes.

"Edward, vampires are real. Abigail and I are both vampires." She looked at the fire. "Or in Abigail's case, _were_," she added.

I sighed and whispered, "I believe you."

She looked at me. "Are you scared of me now? Going to run away like a smart person?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you implying that I'm not smart?" I teased, trying to lift the dreary atmosphere.

She giggled. "Yup." She then winced.

"What?" I asked her.

"I need to hunt," she whispered. I widened my eyes, and reflexively, my hand flew up to my throat.

Her eyes also widened, realizing what she had just said. "No! I didn't mean… You know I wouldn't…"

"Bella? Actually, I don't."

Bella told me, "I'm not like the other vampires, Edward. That is why my eyes are golden. Did you notice how Abigail's eyes were red?" I nodded. "She drinks human blood, but I don't. Neither does any of the Cullen's."

She looked down, but I could tell she was peaking up to my face from her eyelashes, wondering my reaction. I maintained my straight face.

"So your two friends…?" I left my sentence unfinished. I didn't want to say it, and I knew she would understand what I meant.

She nodded and added, "Actually, they recently became my brother and sister. I was just adopted from Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme."

I silently wondered what happened to her parents, and found out that I had a few unanswered questions. "Bella, may I ask you a few questions I have?"

"Of course, Edward. Ask anything you like," she told me.

"How old are you?" I questioned.

"Isn't it rude for a guy to ask a girl that?" she teased. I raised my eyebrows. "Eighteen," she quickly answered.

"I don't think you really are," I told her.

"Technically I am," she pointed out.

"Bella…" I looked her in the eye. "Please tell me the truth."

She sighed but finally accepted. "Fine. I was born in 1940 in the small city of Palmer, Alaska. I was an only child. I wasn't very social, so I didn't have many friends." She bit her lip nervously while telling me this. "I was just about to graduate and go to college there, but one night, I went on a walk."

I wanted to comfort her, for I could tell the story was going to get worse.

She looked at the small patch of grass beneath her feet while continuing, "I didn't even go far when a few of the boys from my school found me. They told me how I wasn't pretty and would never find a boyfriend. I tried to ignore them and walk away, but suddenly one said, 'Hey! We weren't finished talking to you, Swan!'"

She winced at the thought. I was getting pretty angry at this guy. How dare he hurt Bella! How dare he tell her she wasn't beautiful! I knew for a fact that it was lies! I didn't want to interrupt her story though, for I knew it was painful for her.

"He grabbed my arm as I screamed in pain. Like I said, it was a small town; no one could hear my screams. The other boys laughed. When I turned to face him, I could smell the alcohol from his breath, and suspected they were all drunk. Sadly, I was right.

"I started to cry and his grip tightened, yet I just couldn't stop. 'C'mon, Swan. It doesn't hurt that bad,' the same boy, Jack, said to me while sinking his fingernails into my skin. I faintly smelled blood, for I could smell blood as a human and the smell sickened me. This time, though, I tried to remain strong.

"'Let go, Jack,' I told him fiercely through tears. Suddenly, his grip fell off of my arm, and I felt relived. That is, I did before he gripped me somewhere else."

Her voice became strained as she continued. Her eyes were blank, almost like she was witnessing it.

"He wrapped his fingers around my throat, making it difficult to breath. I had to gasp for air. Jack sneered at me, 'Don't tell me what to do, Swan. You have no right.'

"Ironically enough, I bit his hand. He screamed in pain as he leaped away.

"Then, he pulled something out of his pocket and lunged for me. I noticed it was a pocketknife, but I realized this too late.

"He sunk the knife into my shoulder. The pain was overwhelming. I fell to my knees, pulling out the blade. They laughed at my pain, but walked away; probably afraid they would get caught. I noticed I was bleeding pretty badly, for the wound was deep. I could almost feel my life slipping away.

"I laid there in pain, and suddenly, I heard someone come running to me. I looked up to see a beautiful woman. She looked at me with pain, yet compassion. She sorrowfully said, 'I'm sorry,' as she bit my neck and almost completely drained me of blood.

"The woman looked down at me. She told me, 'I'm going to leave you somewhat alive so you can become like me.' With that, she left me, but hid me in the forest nearby.

"And then…" Bella looked at me. "Three days later I was a vampire." It seemed she had skipped something, but that just might be me.

"I woke up and everything was so much clearer. I was faster and very strong. I didn't know exactly what I was until I heard a human and smelt his scent." She shuttered at the word 'scent.' "I finally remembered what had happened three days before."

"And then, I realized I was a vampire."

**Woah. That was intense, huh? There is more to be written about Bella's story. I think next chapter will be from Edward's POV again, unless many want me to do Bella's… So if you want Bella's POV tell me in your review! If more than half reviews go to that favor, I will write in it. Otherwise, Edward here we come!!!**

**C'mon guys! You know you have to be proud of me!**

**That was (by far) the longest chapter I have every written in my life!!!!!!!**

**Okay, so here is the deal. My offer is still open. **

**If you guys reach 20 more reviews, I will review in a short 24 hour time period from that moment. That would make 182.**

**I believe in you! Haha.**

**Love Bonnie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people who read my story! You all rock, and the people who review also rock! They are: **twilover6638, BerryEbilBunny, NatHuggers, beautifulinms1, Lily Swan, Carlos Diaz III, Mollzy, Jade Lyssy Swan, biteme1994, naley2ever2333, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, and edwardcullenlove25!!!

**Again so close! 178!! I love the effort though!!!**

**Now onto the story….**

**Edward POV**

"**I woke up and everything was so much clearer. I was faster and very strong. I didn't know exactly what I was until I heard a human and smelt his scent." She shuttered at the word 'scent.' "I finally remembered what had happened three days before."**

"**And then, I realized I was a vampire."**

Bella looked down, as if she was ashamed. I didn't want her to be ashamed because she shouldn't. It wasn't her fault she was I wanted to go over and comfort her, like how I wanted to before when I saw her. I was about to say something, but then she started to continue again.

"I had to leave, so I wouldn't hurt or kill anyone. I didn't want to be a murderer- and I still don't. I ran a few miles until I was deep into a forest.

"I decided that I wasn't going to kill any humans, so they didn't have to die.

"I stayed there for a few days, and my thirst was getting worse by the hour." Bella shuddered, probably remembering the thirst that she had. "I could feel it becoming uncontrollable."

Bella looked at me solemnly. "I never want that to happen again." I truthfully didn't completely understand her statement, yet I felt as if I was the one that it was about.

Bella hesitated, but finally continued her sad story, "I was so scared I was going to come across a human and kill him, but luckily that wasn't the case."

She smiled a little bit while recalling her past. "To my enormous relief, suddenly another vampire came across me. As I looked up at her, I noticed her eyes were a bright gold. When I asked her about it, she told me about her and her family's diet. I was so relived when I found out that I didn't have to murder an innocent human being."

"What was their diet?" I finally spoke for the first time during her story. Bella talked about the diet, yet she didn't say exactly what was. I got a bit curious.

She smiled at me, "Hunting animals instead of humans. We always used to joke how we were 'vegetarians.'" She laughed at the thought while continuing.

"She told me her name was Kate, and she brought me back to her family's home. I immediately felt welcome; they were all so nice to me! I stayed with them for about 10 years. Their names were Kate, Tanya, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar. Eleazar was the one who told me I had a gift, which is shielding my mind from others. Kate was the most interested in this fact, so she usually helped me practice."

She laughed which put me in awe. Her laugh was so beautiful and joyful. I liked this part of her story better where she was happy. "Kate helped me to expand my shield. Poor Carmen was always willing to help me with my practice, so she usually was the one who got shocked!"

I'm pretty sure she noticed that she had lost me, so she quickly added, "Kate can shock people." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anyway, I really enjoyed living with them, but I felt as if I needed to travel to new places; see new things. So, I told them goodbye, and haven't seen them since." She sighed. "I terribly miss them though."

Bella started to finish her story, "I went to a few different cities before I came here. When I arrived here, I met Alice and Jasper Cullen. I recently met their adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme. They are all vegetarian vampires also."

She looked at me. "And here we are now."

I nodded. "I was wondering; do all vampires have gifts?" I was wondering about that when she said she had a gift. I don't actually see how they would need them, but apparently they did.

She shook her head, while telling me, "Only a few have them."

Bella looked at me quickly and then the sky. "I should bring you home," she informed me while holding her hands out again for the keys to my car.

"Why do we have to leave?" I almost whined. Almost.

She glanced up to the sky again. "The clouds are about to let the sun shine." This caused me to also look up to the sky. As she had said, the sun was about to break from the cloud's gray cover. This caused me to wonder why we had to leave because of the sun.

"You don't like the sun?" I questioned her.

She laughed at me for some odd reason, so I replied, "What?" This caused her to get to even more hysterics. I groaned in frustration.

"Did you honestly forget?" she giggled.

I suddenly remembered the afternoon with her glittering in the meadow. I laughed. "Oh yeah, but I honestly don't see why you have to bring me home. I'm not in shock or anything. I'm perfectly capable of driving five minutes by myself," I pointed out to her, holding onto my keys.

She sighed, "Please, Edward? I would feel better if you let me drive you home," she said in a soft, pleading voice that I couldn't possibly resist.

And of course this is the reason I was now being driven by Bella Cullen to my house. I felt like such a pushover.

When we arrived, she smiled at me with her eyes sparkling and she gracefully got out of my car and headed to the dark forest behind my small house.

As I got into my room, I decided to do some homework. I didn't see Bella all weekend, but Monday quickly arrived. I could hardly wait for it.

Truthfully, the only reason I went to school Monday morning was because I wanted to see Bella.

I mean, why else would I go to school?

When I pulled into the parking lot of the school, the only empty space was right next to a bright yellow Porsche, which made my car look quite old.

Before I went into my first class, I caught a quick glimpse of Bella who was looking at me, which made me a bit happier, of course.

Every time I saw her, I start to feel something I have never have felt before. I couldn't quite recognize what the emotion actually was. It was like I was going to explode of happiness, and that my heart was going to leap of my body because it was beating so fast.

I shook away my thoughts as I traveled into the classroom thinking about Bella.

The day passed by with me constantly thinking about Bella and the day before.

At lunch, Bella surprised me. As I looked over to her as I always do after I sit down, she motioned that she wanted me to sit by her.

"Hey, Ben?" he looked away from Angela to me. "I'm going to sit with Bella today."

He glanced at Angela, and they both smiled at me. "Of course," he laughed.

"It's about time," Angela teased me while giggling.

"What?" I asked them. I didn't understand what was so humorous about the topic.

They laughed again as Angela answered, "It's obvious you like her, Edward. We aren't blind, you know."

"Like who?" Jessica suddenly came in our conversation.

Angela looked a little nervous as she looked at Ben. "No one, Jessica."

I glanced at Bella's table, and I could tell they were all holding in their laughter. Bella smiled at me.

Jessica apparently noticed this. "Oh! Edward likes _Bella_." She sneered, but looked a little jealous. "Why do you like her, anyway? Her and her brother and sister are all _freaks_. No wonder they are all adopted. I bet their parents didn't want them."

"Take that back, Jessica. You know they aren't freaks," I said trying to control my anger. How _dare_ she talk like that about Bella and her siblings!? It made me want to hit her.

"Of course they are! Have you noticed how they always sit by themselves? No one likes them. You deserve much better, Edward." She winked at me.

I cannot believe she _winked _at me. She liked me? Since when? And doing that after insulting Bella? It made me disgusted.

"Just so you know, Jessica, I was going to sit with them today before you _rudely_ got into my conversation. Also, you are truly more of a freak then them because you talk badly about people." I said 'rudely' harshly. She looked like she had just been slapped.

Angela also spoke up, "Jessica, Bella and Alice are my friends too. You shouldn't talk about them like that." Angela jut about glared at Jessica, and this shocked me and Jessica both. Angela never got this angry. I was very happy that she spoke up though.

And to my surprise, Ben also told her, "Jasper is in a few of my classes and he's really nice too."

Jessica looked shocked that we all stood up for the 'freaks.' And she was way wrong. They were vampires.

And with that, I stood up and headed to their table with my lunch in my hands. I sat down at the small, white table and looked up at them.

They were all smiling at me. Bella's smile out shone them all. "Thank you," she said softly.

I chuckled. "You're welcome. By the way, don't listen to her. Vampires are so much cooler than freaks," I teased quietly so no one around could hear.

Alice raised her hand for a high five, which I hit. Her hand was cold like Bella's. "You guys were great! You owned Jessica!" she laughed. We all joined in her laughter.

"You know how to get her back?" I asked them. They raised their eyebrows in curiosity except for Alice. She squealed and clapped her hands together happily. I tilted my head looking at Bella. "What did she do that for?" I asked.

Bella looked embarrassed. "I forgot to tell you… Alice can see the future while Jasper can sense and change others' emotions."

I tried to keep a straight face while trying not to look weirded out. Jasper laughed. I slightly blushed as I realized he could sense my emotions. "Sorry," I said quickly to him.

He shrugged. "Don't be; it is a little weird if you aren't used to it."

"So, you guys weren't angry that Bella told me what you guys were?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

They shook their heads. "I saw it coming," Alice explained. I nodded. I also saw Bella giving Alice a warning glance.

Bella stated while looking at Alice, "But you're visions do change, right, Alice?"

Alice rolled her eyes as Jasper sighed. They have apparently heard this before.

Alice responded, "Technically yes, but usually not if it is already set in motion." She directed her words towards Bella.

Bella quickly glanced at me with her bright gold eyes and back at Alice with defeat yet determination set in her eyes.

Jasper quickly spoke up. "You never told us what we had to do to get back at Jessica."

I didn't? Oh yeah. "I was thinking, if you wanted to, you guys could sit at our lunch table. You guys could also talk to Ben and Angela if you want. They are really nice."

They all grinned at me. "That's brilliant, Edward," Bella said so joyfully it kind of sounded like a beautiful song. Then, she looked up into the lunchroom and stated, "We should get to biology."

I looked up and nearly everyone had already left.

During biology, I jokingly passed Bella a note that said,

_Would you trust me with your secret? Oops, never mind. You already did! :] –E_

She giggled while writing back,

_**Haha, very funny, Edward. Hey, do you want to come to my house?-B**_

_Of course! –E_

**How'd you like it? Love it? Hate it? Give me your feedback! Yay or nay?**

**Again my offer is up!! 198! Oh, very close to 200!! Gaspy!! **

**If you review I'll give you a virtual hug? C'mon! You can't resist it! **

**The button isn't just to look pretty! Click and review!!**

**Luv Bonnie!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Yay! 193!!! Thanks to **NatHuggers, twilover6638, The Six Foot Tall Giant, beautifulinms1, biteme1994, Lily Swan, Mollzy, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Jade Lyssy Swan, naley4ever2333, Kaitlyn, BerryEbilBunny, andVamp4475. **I loves you all!!!!!!!**

**Now to the story……**

**She giggled while writing back,**

_**Haha, very funny, Edward. Hey, do you want to come to my house?-B**_

_**Of course! –E**_

Truthfully, I felt nervousness fill my body. It's true that I already kind of know Alice and Jasper, but how do the other vampires feel about me? Do they not like me because I'm human? Do they think that I am not worthy of Bella?

I honestly hoped that they didn't think that I was not worthy of Bella. While this may be true, I couldn't bear it if I had to be away from Bella.

Currently, every time I saw Bella, I could feel truly happy. It was like she was a part of me, like I couldn't be happy without her.

I looked over to Bella, and she was studying me. Maybe to see my reaction? I smiled warmly at her, which she returned almost reflexively.

"Scared?" she quietly teased me as her small smile turned into a big grin.

I shrugged. "Not in the way you would think of me to be."

At this, her eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she spoke, "What do you mean, Edward?"

After recovering from the charm of her smile, I told her, "I'm not afraid because everyone in your family is vampires. I'm afraid that your parents won't accept me since I am human." I whispered 'vampires' though because I had to make sure no one heard it. That wouldn't be too good.

Bella laughed at my words. "Edward, they are perfectly happy as long as I am, and since you make me happy, they are fine with you!" She smiled at me while looking a little embarrassed.

My heart lifted. I made her happy? I exhaled in relief. I was so glad I wasn't a burden or anything like that.

I looked up into her beautiful face and returned the smile wholeheartedly.

The bell suddenly sounded. I looked at Bella, and with her vampire speed, she was already standing up and ready to get to her next class.

"Come to the yellow Porsche. We are going to drive you to our house, today," she smiled, winked at me, and then left the classroom.

And like usual, Bella left me in a daze. I kept thinking about her while slowly going to my next class, Spanish.

I thought of Bella's words and gestures. Yellow Porsche… Could that be the same yellow Porsche that I parked to this morning? I silently shrugged. That would be my best guess.

I suddenly remembered that Bella winked at me. It was so much more perfect than when Jessica winked.

I couldn't wait to see Jessica's reaction tomorrow. It'll be priceless, and I'm very sure Bella, Jasper, and Alice would enjoy it. I wonder if I should bring a camera… Maybe, maybe not. Well, it is always a possibility.

Time passed by rather quickly, and the last bell rang. I silently smiled to myself. Now it was time to go to the Cullen's.

As I walked outside to the yellow Porsche by my car, all three of them were indeed there, smiling as usual. They were always so cheerful when I saw them.

"Hello," I greeted them all.

I heard a chorus of "hey," "hi!" and "hello, Edward."

Bella gazed towards me as she asked, "Shall we be leaving now, then?"

I nodded, then looked towards my car and spoke, "But, I need to get my car to my house." I decided that I shouldn't leave it here. I bet the school would try to figure out who it was, and then I would have to tell my parents that I was at Bella's house.

How would I tell them that? "Hey, I like this girl named Bella, and by the way, she's a vampire. Want to meet her, Mom and Dad?" Um, personally I do not think that would be the best way to tell them…

Bella looked at Jasper, "Could you and Alice could bring it to his house?" He nodded while waiting for me to give him the keys.

"But they do not know where my house is," I argued. All three rolled their eyes at me.

"I bet we could make it back before you guys could," Alice grinned smugly. Jasper nodded his head in agreement to her statement.

Bella rolled her eyes, "_Please_, Alice. Not with _that_ car, even if you guys do run afterwards. You don't have a chance." I dumbly nodded my head. What Bella said _seemed_ logical, yet I wasn't quite sure what exactly they were talking about.

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Want to bet?" she said slightly evilly.

Jasper quickly stated, "I'm with _Alice_ on this one," while Alice's eyes glazed over, and then her gaze returned looking at us with a smug look on her face. She mouthed, 'We win.'

Bella angrily sighed. "No fair! You cheated," she accused Alice, while Alice laughed at Bella's anger. "It's no fun if you ruin it, Alice."

Unexpectedly, Alice started to roar with laughter, yet her laugh still sounded soft and light.

Jasper and I looked at Alice laughing. Our gaze quickly went to Bella who looked like she was going to blush since she looked so embarrassed. Then, we glanced at each other, and I think he could feel my confusion because he smiled at me sadly, offering no help whatsoever.

"Are you girls going to inform Jasper and I what Alice is having a laughing fit about, and what Bella acting embarrassed about?" I asked them.

They glanced at each other and giggled, while saying in unison, "Nothing."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "I doubt that."

Alice giggled, "Oh, but dear Jasper, if you think hard enough you'll be able to figure it out." I looked at Jasper, and wondered why he would know. "C'mon, Jazz, think about it. What does Bella do to make us laugh?"

While Jasper was intently thinking what the answer, I took a quick look at Bella, and I could tell she was silently begging Jasper not to figure it out for her sake. I hoped he figured it out though. Now the curiosity was burning inside of me.

As we all waited for Jasper's answer, some more patiently than others, we studied his facial expressions.

He slowly opened his closed eyes with a huge grin planted on his face. This started a chain reaction as Alice and I grinned widely as well.

Bella, however, groaned and put her head in her hands in shame. "Please, Jasper?" she practically begged him. "Please don't tell."

Jasper shook his head still wearing a smile on his pale face.

Alice was practically bouncing up and down waiting for his answer, which I bet she already knew was correct.

I was the only one here now that did not know, and I wanted to know so badly!

"Why don't you just show Edward, Bella?" Jasper teased. "It would be so much more fun."

Bella's mouth was in a tight line, trying to resist something. But what was that something?

"Gah! FINE!" Bella screamed, startling me while Jasper and Alice started laughing. She stuck her tongue out angrily at both of them.

I now joined in the laughter. I see why Bella didn't want me to see that, but it only made me like her even more.

"Shall we go back to the house now?" Bella said, still slightly embarrassed.

**Haha! I hope you enjoyed it because it was super fun to write!!**

**I tried to add more detail so tell me what you think!!!!!**

**Also, tell me which POV you want to be next. Majority gets it!!  
**

**Now, Next chapter with the Cullen's… Dun, dun, dun!!!**

**You know the drill!! Can we get to 213? Well, I'll let you decide…**

**Ohh!! Who shall be 200!! I'm excited!! **

**Love Bonnie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my amazing readers!! All who reviewed are soooooo snazzy (like Jazzy!)!! They are: **Vampire-Skye, 1twilighter4ever, twilover6638, Vamp4475, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, ParamoreDecoy, biteme1994, unofficiallyalice, thecolorsoftwilight, NatHuggers, Jade Lyssy Swan, naley4ever2333, bailey1234, Mollzy, beautifulinms1, and twilighter93.** You were all soooo close!! Can you make it this time?**

**Bella's POV won so………………**

"Shall we go back to the house now?" I said. I was so embarrassed that Jasper and Alice made me do that in front of Edward. If I was a human, I would be blushing a bright red.

They all laughed while nodding to answer my question.

I was _so_ tempted to stick out my tongue again, like before when I wanted to do it in the car. That seemed like forever ago. So much has happen since them. Still, I valued my sanity, so I didn't do it twice this time.

So, again, I resisted doing so.

I suddenly realized we were one of the last people in the parking, so I spoke up, "Hey, guys, we should be going." I didn't want us to look too suspicious, since we already got quite a bit of attention, being vampires and all. It kind of comes with the package.

Alice and Jasper nodded understandingly while Edward just shrugged. He smiled at me, and I smiled warmly back at him. It felt so right…

I quickly snapped out of it without it being too noticeable. Even so, Jasper and Alice were a different story…

Alice's head popped up first, seeing the future and all. Her eyes met mine as I looked away, but I soon felt Jasper's gaze fall upon me. I glanced at him and his eyes were examining mine. With a shock, I realized that he felt what I felt when I looked at Edward.

Love.

Ugh! Why did this happen to me? I found the one I love, and he's human! Most of all, he is the most tempting human I have ever encountered!

I quietly groaned. Alice had a look of sympathy, while Jasper was trying to find out why my moods were changing so quickly. I hope he doesn't test me for being bipolar…

Edward didn't realize this was all happening, though. It was like he was off in his little world. His _normal_ world. Without me.

Jasper's eyes pulled down in confusion. I smiled at him to make him slightly feel better as I tried to brighten my mood. It actually did make me feel better that Edward was here with me and wasn't running. Yet.

I tried to shake off the mood that kept coming over me by getting into the car with a quick, "See you," to Alice and Jasper.

Edward realized that we were getting inside the cars, and he also got into the yellow car. I quickly caught a smile from him. It was like he heard a joke…

When he got into the car, I started to drive off, going a little faster than I usually do. Edward was gazing outside, looked at the speedometer, and raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged and told him, "I like going fast."

He laughed in amusement while saying under his breath, "Of course."

After about five minutes, we started to reach the big house. I smiled as I saw Edward's eyes widen in astonishment and amusement from the size of the house. He laughed again, and I smiled at the sound of his laugh.

I got out of the yellow Porsche quickly in excitement; well, anxiousness is more of the right word for my feeling. Edward also got out fast, for a human. Maybe he was feeling the same thing I was.

When we were walking to the front door, I suddenly had the urge to hold his hand. I quickly glanced towards him and then back to the path that we were walking on. I clenched my hand in a fist. I would_ try_ to resist falling in love with Edward.

'_That's impossible since you already have,'_ my mind told me, and I knew it was true.

I refrained from sighing and tried to focus on the fact that Edward was with me now. That was the most important thing, right?

I breathed in and put a genuine smile on my face as Edward and I walked into my home.

While we walked in, I saw Jasper and Alice smiling at us smugly. I rolled my eyes at them when Alice mouthed, 'You have no room to talk.' I laughed quietly, thinking about me sticking my tongue at them.

"You _finally_ made it," Alice teased us as she laughed. Jasper joined into the laughter.

"Says the girl who just came here a minute before her sister," Esme said coming into the room gracefully, holding hands with Carlisle smiling at me. I smiled appreciatively at her, and she smiled back.

Esme finally noticed Edward, and her face lit up. "Bella, would you like to introduce your friend?" She quickly winked at me when she said 'friend.' Embarrassment filled me, but I giggled to hide it.

"This is Edward Masen, Esme." I quickly added under my breath so Edward wouldn't hear, "Not like you didn't know his name before.

Esme ignored my comment, but her smile showed that she had heard me. She greeted Edward by saying, "Hello, Edward. My name is Esme Cullen. It is lovely to meet you."

He smiled and spoke up for the first time, "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It is very nice to meet you as well."

She laughed, "Edward, no need to be formal. You can just call me Esme."

"Okay. Esme, then," he said politely.

Carlisle smiled, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle."

"Hello, Carlisle."

Edward looked back to me. There was an emotion in his eyes… What was it? I smiled at him, but internally I wished that I had Jasper's power for the moment.

From the corner of my eye I could see Alice mouthing, 'See you later.' Then, they all raced out of the room quietly at the same moment. So quietly, that Edward didn't even notice. I mentally thanked them.

He turned back to where my family was, but found that they weren't there.

His eyebrows pulled down in confusion. Quite cutely, I might add. Ah! No! He turned back towards me. A hundred questions filled his bright emerald eyes that contrasted his skin quite well…

"Where did they go?" Edward asked curiously. He looked around the big living room.

I shrugged in response and said, "I'm not quite sure."

I saw Edward eye something, and it made his eyes sparkle. I looked to were he was staring at. There was a beautiful, white grand piano.

"Do you play, Edward?" I asked him softly.

He glanced at me, hesitated but finally told me, "Yes, I do."

I grinned. "Would you like to play something for me?"

A small smile came upon his lips, and he nodded while walking towards the beautiful piano. I slowly followed him.

He sat down on the bench, and I silently joined him. He looked down at me, for he was a lot taller than five foot four me. Then his gaze went back to the piano.

Edward placed his fingers on top of the keys and started to play. And, boy, could he play!

His fingers went across the piano gracefully as I watched them. The notes were so sweet that it made me smile. He was so skilled at this, and I had the privilege to watch him.

I closed my eyes, just listening to the music. I always loved listening to music, so this was a treat for me.

A lovely note ended the amazing song. Edward looked back to me. "That was amazing," I said quietly.

"Thank you," Edward responded just as softly.

"I didn't recognize that song. What is its name?" I asked him.

Edward smiled and chuckled, "It doesn't have a name. I created it myself." He wasn't even being smug about it either!

"Edward! That's amazing! You have a gift," I teased him as he laughed, which I joined.

"How about you?" he asked me. "Do you play?"

I shook my head. "Never," I replied. "I'm more of a painter."

"Really? May I see these paintings that you speak of?" he smiled teasingly.

I smiled, truly happy. "Of course. Come upstairs with me!"

**So…… How'd you like it? :) **

**Next chapter will be Edward's POV from this chapter. **

**The deal is still on. **

**Can you make it to 230 reviews? Hm… I don't know…**

**-Bonnie**


	19. Chapter 19

**School's out for summer!! School's out FOREVER!! What time is it? SUMMERTIME! It's our vacation!!**

**Haha, yes I am FINALLY out of school!! Do you know what that means? MORE UPDATES QUICKER!!**

**You should be very excited!!! :)**

**I love reviews! (which you should know by now!!) Thanks to **Jade Lyssy Swan, twilover6638 , /Aaliyah, The Six Foot Tall Giant , edwardcullenlove25 , The Foreseer of Avalon , BerryEbilBunny , NatHuggers , naley4ever2333 , biteme1994 , beautifulinms1 , GGHSMFREAK , Edward's Doll , **and** Lily Swan **for reviewing!! **

**I appreciate it!**

**And also to those who only read- AMAZING!! :] Go you!**

**Now here is the chapter!!**

**Edward POV**

"**Shall we go back to the house now?" Bella said, still slightly embarrassed.**

I laughed with Jasper and Alice while nodding.

With a glance at Bella, I noticed that she was thinking about something intensely. I cracked a small smile at her facial expression. It looked funny.

Jasper looked at me, also smiling and feeling my emotions. I grinned back at him.

Bella suddenly came back from her thought and looked around the parking lot. "Hey, guys, we should be going," she spoke to us. I shrugged, while Jasper and Alice nodded.

I smiled widely for Bella, and she returned the gesture. I never noticed how straight her teeth were and how lovely her lips outlined her mouth.

Bella looked away to Alice and Jasper.

I wanted to be with her so badly, but I was too much of a coward to tell her my true feelings. I really, really like her.

I never felt this way about anyone before. It was so surreal and new to me.

I didn't want to confess it, but I think I might be in love with her.

Love. Such a beautiful word, but what was its true definition? Did I really love Bella? In my head, it said I couldn't be too sure, but in my heart, it said I was head over heals in love with Bella Cullen.

I think my _heart_ was right.

I suddenly heard them getting into the cars, so I followed Bella and got into the yellow Porsche. I felt myself smiling widely because of my conclusion. I was in love with Bella. Ah, pure bliss. That was what people are supposed to feel like, right?

After I closed the door, Bella drove off quickly out of the school boundaries. When a minute passed, I reflexively looked at the speedometer, and I noticed that Bella was going over 70.

I raised my eyebrows at her giving her my best, 'Really?' look. She just shrugged and told me, "I like going fast," like it was an everyday thing.

This made me laugh. Knowing her, being a vampire and all, she _would_ go fast. I would too if I usually ran so fast it was all a blur. So, I chuckled while muttering, "Of course."

After about five minutes following that, we went on a side road that appeared to not going to anywhere. Unexpectedly, a huge white house came into few. My eyes widened at the sight. It was so _big. _It was also kind of funny to me though. I quietly laughed again, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Bella smile at my laughter. I silently wondered if she liked my laugh as much as I liked hers. Probably not.

I was pretty definite that I loved Bella more than she loved me.

Bella parked in the driveway and got out of the car quickly. Her agility still caught me off guard sometimes. I also went out the car quickly, not nearly as fast as Bella, since I was only a mere human. I felt excitement come through me.

This was it. I was finally going to meet her entire family. I saw Bella eye me, but I chose to try to ignore it.

We both stepped in the gigantic house, and Jasper and Alice were already waiting for us. Hm, they made it first after all.

"You _finally_ made it," Alice teased while laughing. Jasper also started to laugh.

"Says the girl who just came here a minute before her sister," said a lady who just walked into the room. She was smiling at Bella and eye, and so was the man whose hand was intertwined with hers. This made me smile. Bella's parents looked so _happy_.

Silently, I wished that Bella and I could be like that one day.

Pathetic, huh?

The woman was petite and had a heart-shaped face with caramel hair surrounding it. The man was tall, about the same height as me, and had blond hair.

The woman noticed that she didn't know who I was so she asked, "Bella, would you like to introduce your friend?" She talked so warmly and lovingly. I might have been imagining it, but I think she winked at Bella.

Why did she _wink_?

"This is Edward Masen, Esme," Bella told her mother while giggling slightly, whose name was apparently Esme. That pretty much confirmed my guess of Esme winking at Bella…

Esme smiled at me while greeting me, "Hello, Edward. My name is Esme Cullen. It is lovely to meet you."

I smiled back at her and tried to act as polite as possible, "Hello, Mrs. Cullen. It is very nice to meet you as well."

She laughed, "Edward, no need to be formal. You can just call me Esme."

This made me smile wider. "Okay. Esme, then," I said, grinning.

Esme's husband smiled, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, but you can just call me Carlisle."

"Hello, Carlisle," I relied to him. He was also very polite.

I loved this family, especially Bella. I internally sighed. It was undeniable. I was completely in love with her.

I was in love with Bella Cullen. I smiled as I looked towards Bella, but when I turned back around, her family was missing! My eyebrows pulled down in confusion. How did they leave without me noticing? Then, I realized what had happened. They used their vampire speed.

I looked back to Bella confused.

"Where did they go?" I asked her as I looked around the big room.

Bella shrugged and responded, "I'm not quite sure."

While looking around the room, I spotted a huge white grand piano. I suddenly had the urge to play for her.

"Do you play, Edward?" Bella asked me quietly, noticing how I was looking at the piano.

I suddenly hesitated to answer her question. Should I play _that _song for her? I quickly decided I would. Bella would enjoy that, so I told her, "Yes, I do."

She grinned while asking, "Would you like to play something for me?"

Of course I couldn't deny that, I thought as I slightly smiled. I nodded to answer her question as I walked to the piano. Bella silently followed.

When I sat down on the bench, Bella also sat. I looked down at her, smiled, and started to play her song.

I played the song that she had inspired only a few days previous.

As I played the music, I saw her smile at the notes, and then close her eyes. If only she knew this song was inspired by her.

When I ended the song, I looked back to Bella's beautiful face. She softly told me, "That was amazing."

"Thank you," I replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't recognize that song. What is its name?" Bella asked me.

My smile got wider as I laughed. I told her, "It doesn't have a name. I created it myself."

Her eyes widened in shock. I wonder how she would react for me telling her that this song was for her. I decided not to though…

"Edward! That's amazing! You have a gift," she teased me, which caused us both to laugh.

"How about you?" I asked Bella. "Do you play?"

"Never," she replied as she shook her head. "I'm more of a painter."

"Really? May I see these paintings that you speak of?" I teased her.

Bella smiled. Her smile made my heart stop a beat or two. "Of course. Come upstairs with me!"

We started to walk up the staircase as excitement filled through me.

Bella headed in front of me. She stopped before a door, her hand on the doorknob as she stated while smiling, "Are you ready for the art works of Bella Cullen?"

I grinned back at her, "Always."

She opened the door to show at least a hundred paintings, maybe more. I gasped in shock.

There were so many, and they were so good! They looked so professionally done!"Bella!" I said as I looked around. "These are amazing!" As I continued to look at the paintings, I repeated what she said to me before, "You have a gift."

Bella laughed at my joke, but I could tell she was noticeably embarrassed, so I told her, "No need to be embarrassed, Bella. You're paintings really are amazing!"

She smiled warmly at me, "As are your piano skills."

In my heart, I felt like I needed to tell her about the song. About how much I cared for her. So, I built up courage and asked, "Bella?"

She smiled at me. Did she feel the same way? Could I tell her? "I think you're really talented in paintings," I chickened out.

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "That's not what you were going to say," she accused me.

I looked down at my feet as she told me softly, "You can tell me anything."

"You know that song I played for you earlier?" I quietly asked. She smiled encouragingly and nodded. I took in a deep breath, "I wrote it for you."

Her face lit up. "Really?" I nodded. She grinned as she thanked me, and suddenly said, "I have to show you something." I nodded, now also grinning, happy it didn't make things awkward between us. Maybe I could even tell her how much I liked her. I did love her, but I don't think I was ready to say it, or she was ready to hear it. That would be moving way too fast.

She went deeper into the room and pulled out a box. She looked at me while she opened the box. Inside it were a few pictures. I couldn't see them well yet, but as I did see it finally, I smiled at Bella.

"These are amazing," I told her. I couldn't hide my smile.

The paintings were of me. I looked at some of them. One was me in the meadow where we met unexpectedly. Another was me at lunch. There were so many of them!

I looked at her and blurted out, "Bella, I'm in love with you."

**Oh snap!!!**

**I know that was a cruel cliffy… If you want to rant, REVIEW!**

**Let's get to 244!! **

**Next chapter: Edward or Bella POV? I'll let you decide!!!**

**Love Bonnie**


	20. Chapter 20

**I AM PROUD OF YOU!! YES I AM PROUD OF YOU! HEY! HEY! HEY!**

***does a dance number with the oh-so infamous pom-poms that I do not own***

**You guys made it over 20!!**

**AMAZING!!**

Vamp4475 , Jade Lyssy Swan , ParamoreDecoy , Vampire-Skye , haley twilight's biggest fan, NatHuggers, cullenlady4life, edwards-girl-forever-drak, biteme1994, haley, Mollzy, bells, .Anything4Luv., Melissa Cullen since 1994, twilover6638, GGHSMFREAK, Vassillia, Edward's Doll, edwardcullenlove25,** and **Lily Swan** reviewed!! Yay!!!!!!**

**Btw, did you know that people are plotting against me? Scary? Yes. But, my dad got bubble wrap to protect me!!! Even though I'm having fun popping it at the moment… *pop pop***

**Anyway, Lily and Jade? Love your reviews! So long and amazing! This chapter's for you!**

**And you're reward? Day update from 7pm Sunday May 24, 2009!!! (I live in the US here…) The fact that it is around noon the next day… I make it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DO IT AGAIN!! DO IT AGAIN!! :)**

**Okay, now for the seriousness: **

**I'm trying this out. First small part is Edward POV, but then it goes to Bella for the majority. Tell me if you like it this way, or hate it! Whatever you prefer!!**

**Edward POV**

**I looked at her and blurted out, "Bella, I'm in love with you."**

I widened my eyes. Did I actually say that _out loud?_ How stupid am I? How could I blurt something that important?

Wait! Did she feel the same way? I looked at her expression. She looked a little shocked, but not too surprised. How could that be? How did she feel? What was running through her head right now?

I took in a deep breath. I needed to calm myself. I closed my eyes for a few seconds trying to calm myself. When I slowly opened them, Bella started talking.

**********************************************************

**Bella POV**

Well, _that_ was unexpected, but flattering. Also, I knew that he was going to fall in love with me since Alice told me that was in her vision, and her visions are mostly true. So it wasn't _too _much of a shocker.

Now, for the big question: Did I love him back?

Actually, that wasn't too big of a question because I already confirmed that I was completely in love with Edward. I looked over to him, and he was closing his eyes and breathing carefully and slowly.

Was he scared of my reaction?

That was probable because I knew that if _I _was the one waiting for an answer, I would be terrified.

I smiled at Edward, the boy who I had fallen for. The _human_ I had fallen for.

Was there ever a case before that was quite like ours? Human and vampire fall in love with each other. It doesn't seem likely, but who knows?

As Edward opened his eyes, I told him, "Edward, I love you too."

With shock, he looked into my eyes seeing if I was being truthful, and with a relived sigh, I knew that he knew I was not lying, that I did love him back.

"Longer than you, most likely," I teased. "Alice _does _see things, you know." I winked at him, and he laughed. His laugh sounded so relived that it caused me to laugh.

I suddenly felt courage surge through me, bur I knew it wasn't Jasper, and I reached out and grabbed his hand. It felt so right there. Edward smiled down at me as I beamed at him.

I stood up tugging his hand. "Come on, Edward! I want to bring you somewhere." I heard the joy in my voice as I pulled him outside. "Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" he asked which made me smile.

"Hold onto my back," I told him. I wonder if he would like the place… I mean, he went their once before…

"Wait, what?" he asked confused.

I sighed, not quite knowing how to explain, but gave it a try, "Grab me, and hold on." He looked at me a little strangely. "Edward! I'm trying to save you some dignity by doing this. Do you honestly want me to carry you?" I said a little angrily. "Please?" I softy added.

He laughed at my bipolar attitude. Edward nodded and grabbed onto my back, and we were off. We were racing through the forest. I was making sure I didn't make Edward run into anything. I figured that would've hurt him pretty badly. That's another thing on the list that I could do to hurt him.

We quickly reached the place I was heading to- our meadow.

I stopped, and Edward nearly fell. I looked at his expression, and he looked a little pale- well, not as pale as me, but still, he was pretty pale.

"Edward? You okay?" I asked him concerned.

He nodded and looked up to me, "Just a little dizzy, Bella. Don't worry about me."

I laughed at that statement. "Edward, you do not even know how _much_ I have to worry about you! One false move and I could _kill_ you. Kill, Edward. I can't put my guard down for a second," I told him.

His eyes widened and spoke, "Bella! I didn't know you had to do _that _for me! I-"

"You're just that special," I teased him.

He laughed a little bit, but suddenly got serious and said, "But honestly Bella…"

"Edward! Please stop worrying! I always prepare so I don't hurt you!" I added softer, "Edward, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you."

"Bella! That's not what I was talking about. I mean if it's easier for you, why to you put up with it?" Edward asked concerned about what I have to do _not _to kill him. Nice, Edward.

"Why do I put up with? Honestly, Edward? I do it because I love you. I can't live without you." He blushed a little bit as I said this.

"I love you too, Bella," he beamed at me. I think he was almost as happy to say those words as I am. He looked around and commented on the setting, "Nice."

"Remember when we were here? Ah, good times," I laughed.

"Bella, that was only a week ago," he pointed out.

"Oh, I know!" Now we both were in laughter. Hmm, I like the sound of his laugh… It seems so carefree…

Now we were both sitting on the grass, and I stretched out and lay on the ground. Edward lay next to me.

I turned to him on my side. "Hey, Edward? Can I ask you a question?" I rested my head on my hand so it was propped up.

He smiled, and I never noticed before, but it was crooked. Crooked, but perfect, like it was only mine. "Always," he replied.

"What's your full name?" I asked him. I was honestly wondering this for awhile.

"Edward Anthony Masen," he responded. "And yours?"

"Well, I suppose it is Isabella Marie Swan Cullen now," I informed him. "Woah! My name's so long! Well, I suppose that is what happens when you get adopted…"

He laughed at my immaturity. If only he knew…

I giggled as I said, "I love you, Edward Anthony Masen."

He smiled and responded, "As I love you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." He laughed. "That is a mouthful."

I nodded. I was wondering about that it's true we just confessed our love to one another, but would it be time for us to kiss? I truthfully wanted to.

"Edward?" I asked, noticeably nervous.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I try something?" I bit my lip as a habit.

He nodded while answering, "Sure."

I took in a deep breath, only wincing a little bit from his scent. That would _not_ be wise now. "Stay very still," I commanded softly.

I leaned in, inching in slowly, ready to make contact. Never before would I dream of kissing a human as a vampire, but I better concentrate.

Slowly, but surely, our lips made contact. We stayed in the kiss for a few minutes, and we broke away.

Poor Edward was gasping for air. "Oops," I said. I probably shouldn't have stayed in the kiss so long. I didn't need to breathe, but Edward? Yeah, he does. "Sorry, Edward," I apologized.

He smiled at me, letting me know that he was okay.

But, the kiss? Wow. It was… Amazing.

I smiled at Edward as I told him, "You're a very good kisser."

At this, he blushed in response, but teased, "You weren't too bad yourself, Cullen." He added in a more not teasingly, "But that was… great. I have to be truthful, and that was my first kiss.

"Really?" I asked him. "You seem like the type that gets all the girls." We both laughed at this, and I quietly added, "It was my first too."

"Really? Bella, you're way too pretty for that to be your first kiss," Edward told me.

"Well, same thing for you too. You are _way _too pretty, Edward," I laughed.

We sat there for a moment as we thought of what was going to happen next. What usually happens in relationships?

"Hey, Edward? Tomorrow do you want to go on a date?" I asked grinning.

**Hit or miss, guys?**

**Edward or Bella POV? Or do something like I did this time?**

**Give me your feedback!**

**As I was writing this I had the song **_**1, 2, 3, 4**_** in my head. You know… That song by the Plain White Tees when it's all like: 1, 2. 1, 2, 3, 4. There's only ONE way TO say. THREE words FOR you. I love you!**

**Well, yeah. So I guess it's safe to say that song inspired this chapter? I think.**

**Hmm, let's get to 268 shall we? You did it last time! Can you do it 2 times around? **

**YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love Bonnie**


	21. Chapter 21

**YOU ARE AMAZING! Yes! You reading this! You are amazing for reading this story and if you review, then you're UBER amazing! (that's my word of the month!)**

**Those who reviewed: **The Six Foot Tall Giant, Selene11, Mollzy, Vampire-Skye, unknown, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, darkHPfan11, edwards-girl-forever-drak, BerryEbilBunny, GGHSMFREAK, naley4ever2333, Gale7, Hannah, NatHuggers, ParamoreDecoy** (who gave me one of the most touching compliments ever!!)**, Tiched., biteme1994, twilover6638, Jade Lyssy Swan, Lily Swan **(who continues to threaten me. Its scary),** edwardcullenlove25, and Edward's Doll.

**Gosh! So many!!!! :) I'm oh-so happy!**

**Yes, I got the 268****th**** review yesterday at 5! (now its around 1) So, I've been typing up a storm, here!!**

**Yay! Edward won!**

"Edward?" Bella asked me nervously. My heart still skipped a beat when she said my name. It sounded so perfect coming form her lips.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Can I try something?" She bit her lip out of nervousness. I wonder what she was going to try. Something that would make her nervous…

I nodded to answer her question and added, "Sure." I would to anything for Bella.

Bella took in a deep breath as I figured out what she was doing. A small smile appeared on my lips. "Stay very still," she told me softly.

She closed her golden eyes and leaned in very slowly. Seconds went by, but then she pressed her lips to mine. When we finally broke away from the kiss, it was a few minutes, so I was breathing heavily from the lack of air.

"Oops," Bella said embarrassed. "Sorry, Edward," she added, apologizing. I smiled at her worry, but I knew she didn't have to.

The kiss was… I was at a loss of words. It made me speechless. Amazing, breathtaking, wonderful... The words didn't describe it at all. The kiss was so much better.

Bella smiled at me and told me, "You're a very good kisser," which made me blush.

I teased her back, "You weren't too bad yourself, Cullen." Then I added in a more serious tone, "But that was… great. I have to be truthful, and that was my first kiss."

"Really?" Bella asked with true astonishment. "You seem like the type that gets all the girls." I laughed at her statement and she added in laughter, "It was my first too."

What?! No way! I told her, "Really? Bella, you're way too pretty for that to be your first kiss."

She laughed at this and said, "Well, same thing for you too. You are _way _too pretty, Edward." I silently blushed at this.

After we sat in silence, Bella brought up with a big smile, "Hey, Edward? Tomorrow do you want to go on a date?"

"Of course!" I said very quickly, and this caused us both to laugh. I felt my checks turn a little red. I grinned while saying, "So, I'll pick you up tomorrow at your house?"

She smiled and said, "I believe that is what we are supposed to do… What time?"

I thought about it for a second, then said, "Would-"

"NO!" we heard a scream. Bella and I both jumped up as we saw Alice running in with Jasper trailing behind her.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper mouthed to us. I smiled, but truthfully, I was a little scared.

Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands. Now I was really scared. I looked over to Bella, and her face had an expression of sheer horror.

I held her hand to comfort her, and she smiled up at me.

"Yes, Alice?" Bella bravely asked.

Alice took her and moved her by Jasper, which made Bella and I frown as our hands broke apart. "Bella, go home with Jasper. I have to plan with Edward." She grinned as I twitched. "Now go before I have to make you!"

Bella and Jasper ran into the woods back to the house after throwing my apologetic smiles, while I had Alice grinning at me.

"Alice, you're scaring me," I told her in a small voice.

She only laughed at this and said, "We better get to work. We only have 24 hours to make this work."

Only. Only? "Only 24 hours, Alice? You're insane!" I told her.

She pouted in disappointment, "Please let me have my fun, Edward?"

I frowned. "Alice, I want Bella to like this, but I do _not _want it to be over the top. That isn't me or even Bella. Please, Alice? Please try not to do things what you want, but what _we _would want," I practically begged her.

Alice also frowned at my statement, thinking about it. "Fine," she finally answered as a smile came upon my face, "but," I groaned as the smile disappeared, "I'm going to help you!"

"Do you have to?" I groaned.

"Yes," Alice said matter-of-factly while smiling. "Okay, and for your idea? It isn't _bad_, but we need to make it perfect!"

I looked to the sky as she was dragging me away and said, "Lord, save me now." This was going to be a long night.

After intense planning and Alice and I arguing, we finally compromised. She threw some clothes at me. "Change," she ordered. "I'll handle Bella." She skipped off to what I knew was her house. Poor Bella.

After I changed into the clothes, which were long shorts that were tan and a white polo shirt, I went into the car preparing to pick Bella up.

I was breathing heavily. I hope everything goes as planned. I hope Bella likes it. I hope Bella likes me.

No! I sound like a 13 year old girl here! Chill, Edward!

I breathed in and out for a few minutes to calm myself down. Truthfully, I was _really_ nervous. I've never been on a date before, and that scares me.

I looked to the sky, and it was dark since it was eight at night. The full moon was brightly shining with a few stars surrounding it. Hopefully on the beach it would show more stars.

I looked at the sleek black car in front of me, the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Why Alice gave me such an elaborate car to take Bella in is beyond me. Before I got into the car, I ran my hand across its exterior.

"Time to go," I murmered to myself as I got into the car and stared to drive off.

After a few minutes driving and trying to remember where the Cullen's house was, I finally made it.

I walked up to the front door, and Alice opened it. She told me, "She'll be down in a second." She flashed a huge smile on her face, truly excited for us.

"Thanks, Alice, for… everything," I muttered. Alice nodded very smugly.

And then, she came to the door, biting her lip nervously. Her silky hair was curled at the ends. She was wearing a white, cotton blouse with a royal blue skirt and silver heals that I could tell she was not comfortable in.

"Bella, you look… stunning," I told her as a blush came over my cheeks.

She winked at me and replied, "Thanks, and you look pretty dashing yourself." She winked as my cheeks got even redder.

Alice had left and I knew that was my cue to leave. "Shall we leave now, Miss Cullen?" I asked her with a smile on my face.

She grinned back. "Of course, Mr. Masen."

I escorted her to the car and opened the door for her to be polite, and if she could blush, I bet she would've.

After I got into the car, she told me, "You're quite the gentleman." I laughed at that. She tilted her head, confused. "Why'd you laugh?"

"You do not know how happy my mom would be if she heard you say that." She laughed understandingly.

When we drove for about twenty minutes, I could tell she started to recognize where we were going. She told me, "And quite the romantic, as well." She laughed and murmured, "Good thing we aren't going to the La Push beach."

I nodded, "Alice told me about that, so I decided this one would be better."

We finally arrived and as we got out of the car, she heard the music, smiled at me and said, "My song."

**Ohhh!!! Cliffy! I know…**

**Edward or Bella POV? Help me out!**

**Also! For the comment above about the 13 year old girl, ****please do not be angry**** if you are thirteen **_**and**_** a girl! Trust me; I'm only 14 (also a girl), so I'm not insulting you! I was one a year ago! The statement just fit!**

**Reviews are cupcakes! They're yummy and delicious! They also make me happy on a sad day!!**

**Can we make it to… 291? We are getting dangerously close to 300!! :)**

**Tell me what you think!!**

**Love Bonnie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry!! **

**My reasons why this chapter is so late: I tried to write in before my vacation but I couldn't!! Then I spent a week at the beach- with no internet access!!! Then, I had writers block, but when I finally finished… the internet went down!! Ugh!!!**

**Anyways, thanks to the reviewers and readers!!! Reviewers: **Jade Lyssy Swan, Lily Swan, biteme1994, twilover6638, BerryEbilBunny, ... , The Six Foot Tall Giant, Vampire-Skye, Gayle7, Mollzy, Crystaltears, Edward's Doll, naley4ever2333, ParamoreDecoy, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, GGHSMFREAK, **and **barco chica.** Good job, guys!!! :)**

**I know this is REALLY late but…. For the New Moon Trailer… Anyone else laugh hysterically at the wolf-Jacob transformation? I did. My mom and my brother screamed, "Shut up, Bonnie!" Ah, yes… I'm so loved…**

**Now, there was a review that made me laugh so I decided to share part of it with you:**

'"Well, same thing for you too. You are way too pretty, Edward." I silently blushed at this.'  
Hehe! I'm sorry? What? :p How can a blush NOT be silent? Bwhaha! I can just imagine it now:  
Edward: "Jeez Bella!"  
Bella: "What?!"  
Edward: "Keep it down will you?"  
Bella: "W-what? I wasn't even talking?"  
Edward: "Your blush is flipping deafening! My ears hurt!" **–Lily Swan**

**Hope you enjoyed! Now, onto the chapter!**

**Bella POV won!! :)**

**(Ps: this is preparation of the date)**

**Bella POV**

After a few hours of worrying about Edward with Alice, I soon realized I had much more to be scared of. When Alice came back, she wore a huge smile on her face. She was carrying clothes in her tiny arms. No!

"Bella, we only have an hour since I had to help Edward, so be prepared. I'm going all out," Alice commanded.

She practically threw me in a chair and started to work on me. Honestly, she didn't have to do too much. I mean, I'm a _vampire. _It's pointless putting makeup on.

With ten minutes to spare, Alice was done. My hair was curled; I had a skirt and a nice blouse on, so I was ready. But, I _had_ to wear the heels. They were _perfect _for the outfit, Alice claimed. I don't like wearing heels! I don't care that I'm a vampire! I just do not like them!

Through the window on the second floor, I saw a shiny black car pull up. I raised an eyebrow at Alice. No way that's Edward's car!

She shrugged at me, smiling while racing for the door. She gracefully pranced down the staircase.

Alice opened the door when he arrived and told him, "She'll be down in a second." I could practically hear the grin in her voice.

"Thanks, Alice, for… everything," Edward muttered to her.

Alice looked smug as I walked down the stairs. I rolled my eyes at her.

Then I saw Edward. It suddenly made me nervous about the date. I reflexively bit my lip.

"Bella, you look… stunning," Edward told me as he blushed.

I winked and replied, "Thanks, and you look pretty dashing yourself." His blush noticably got redder. Alice left to give us some privacy, which I mentally thanked her for.

"Shall we leave now, Miss Cullen?" Edward smiled politely.

I smiled as a response to his. "Of course, Mr. Masen."

Edward opened the door for me like the perfect gentleman! It flattered me, and I would've blushed if I could. I told him, "You're quite the gentleman." Edward laughed, which got me confused. "Why'd you laugh?" I asked.

"You do not know how happy my mom would be if she heard you say that," Edward told me as I joined in the laughter.

After we drove for awhile, I could tell we were heading to the beach. "And quite the romantic, as well," I added. "Good thing we aren't going to the La Push beach," I said more quietly. I didn't want to get in any more trouble with the wolves.

Edward nodded. "Alice told me about that, so I decided this one would be better." I smiled appreciatively.

We arrived at our destination, and I heard the music in the air. I smiled and said, "My song." It was perfect and so cute!

Edward grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to play it for you again, but Alice had a vision about it, so she brought me to a recording studio. It was pretty wild, actually."

I grinned at him. "That's great! It was a fantastic idea on Alice's part!"

He grinned wider. "And now, we can do this…" He held out his hand for a dance. I smiled and nodded in agreement.

I grabbed his hand, and we gracefully danced across the sand. He twirled me a few times, and after, I commented while we were still dancing, "You are a very good dancer, Edward."

Edward smiled in response and said, "As are you, Bella."

Even as the songs transitioned, we continued to dance. It was another song on the piano. "You wrote this?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, Alice found my other songs and insisted I also record them," Edward said blushing.

"Remind me to thank her for that." I grinned as Edward rolled his eyes. "Edward! You really are amazing! Watch out, Mozart! There's a new prodigy in town!"

Edward laughed at that. "Nice, Bella." I smiled happily. This was the perfect date…

After we danced for awhile, we laid down on the sand next to each other. Above us were a million stars shining for us. I smiled and closed my eyes, to remember this night forever. I felt Edward shift beside me as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

I looked up at him, and we just smiled at each other. "I love you, Edward," I murmured.

"I love you too, Bella," he said softly. He kissed my forehead and hesitated, which made me smile.

"You can kiss me on the lips if you want," I offered.

"I might take up on that," he whispered. He slowly leaned over, and our lips met. It was as good as last time, which means it was _amazing_. The only bad thing about it was the burning. I really needed to control that part in me.

Edward broke the kiss before I did, again breathing deeply. I laughed. "Sorry, sometimes I forget I'm kissing a human," I apologized. But, when I breathed in, I winced in pain, but Edward didn't notice.

He laughed at my apologetic tone. "It's fine. I'll be willing to kiss you everyday if it only means I have to breathe heavier than before."

I looked up to the sky, breaking my gaze from Edward. "It was a great idea coming here. It's really beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." I noticed that when he said it, his gaze didn't look to the sky. It remained on me.

I placed my head on his chest and murmured, "I wish I could stay here forever." It was the truth. It would kill me to leave Edward.

"The feeling is mutual," he whispered.

We laid there together for awhile until one of us spoke up. It was Edward, surprisingly. "Bella…" he started.

"Edward…" I mocked, waiting for him to finish.

He grinned and continued, "I want you to meet my parents."

Without hesitation I replied, "Of course! It only makes sense, since you met mine." I grinned back. I truthfully wanted to meet his parents. I hope they like me…

"Bella? Why are you nervous? You're biting your lip nervously," Edward asked. My eyes widened. I was biting my lip? Dang it! Stupid habit!

"I'm just a little anxious about it," I slightly smiled at him.

He laughed and looked up at the black sky. "You don't need to be. They are abnormally nice parents." I saw a gleam of respect when he spoke about them, and I smiled at that.

"I can't wait to meet them," I told him.

We stared at each other silently. I felt like his bright emerald eyes were telling me a story. They enchanted me, and I didn't want to look away.

He leaned towards me slowly, silently warning me that he was about to kiss me. Again, as our lips touched, it was… fantastic. Like fireworks bursting in the air.

And his _scent…_ It was almost too much to resist, so I threw myself back, breathing in and out through my mouth, but the burning still wouldn't cease.

"Sorry," Edward whispered, trying to hide the hurt in his voice, but I could detect it.

"No, Edward. It's my fault. Just give me a minute," I spoke softly. I truthfully didn't blame him. It's my fault for putting him in danger.

He stayed silent until I came back. "Sorry," he murmured again.

"Please, Edward. Do _not_ blame this on yourself! It's my fault for putting you in danger!" I told him, aggravation creeping on me. _Why_ was I doing this? Edward could get killed!

"I don't _care_ if I'm in danger, Bella. Because I know you won't hurt me," Edward said softly.

"I don't deserve that trust, Edward," I whispered, closing my eyes. It was the truth, no matter what Edward had said.

When I opened my eyes, he looked into them and said, "I trust you with my life."

I sighed, "You prove that by being here with me."

He smiled. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." I smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips again. To my happiness, it didn't burn a much. Maybe I was getting used to it.

**How'd you like it? **

**Any ideas for the next chapter? I'll be willing to take any. **

**Also, Edward or Bella POV?**

**Anyway, can we get to 308? I believe in you!! :)**

**Love Bonnie**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah!!!! :( I'm a bad person! I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE POST!! *starts to cry in shame***

**It was hard for me to write this chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and the reviewers? AWESOME! Over 300 which blows my mind. I mean, THREE HUNDERED! That's crazy!!**

**Those reviewers are listed here: **Jade Lyssy Swan, twilover6638, BerryEbilBunny, Edwards-girl-forever-drak, GGHSMFREAK, ParamoreDecoy, eclipse4ever, biteme1994, edwardcullenlove25, Edward's Doll, naley4ever2333, angelplusbuffyequals4ever, Lily Swan, KerryKerry92, TWILIGHT LOVERR OFICIALL, and twilighter1522.

**I dedicate this chapter to two people: ****edwardcullenlove25**** and ****twilighter1522****!! Edwardcullenlove25 reviews for every single chapter!! She also is such a great friend on fanfiction to me! Twilighter1522 gave me such a great review that was sooo amazing!**

**Edward POV**

If I do have to say so myself, I thought the date last night with Bella was incredible. Everything went perfectly, and I had such a great time. I'm pretty sure Bella enjoyed herself a lot too!

Bella… I smiled as I thought of her. Who would think that such an amazing person would love me? Not me.

I am positive that I love her more than she does with me. How could that even be possible? I never would have thought that I could love someone so much until I met Bella. I never would have guessed that I would have fallen so _quickly_! And now look at me! I am head-over-heals in love with her!

I haven't had much experience with relationships, since I had never had a girlfriend before, but I can say I truly love her.

Then there is the issue for tonight: Bella meeting my parents. It was my idea, yet I cannot help but to feel anxious about it.

My parents? They were ecstatic about meeting Bella- especially my mother.

She was preparing dinner. I was slightly nervous about this part. Bella doesn't eat _food_, but I can't tell my mother that! Ah, the complications of having a vampire as a girlfriend.

That thought made me smile. _My vampire girlfriend_, I thought as the laughter burst through my lips.

I'm in love with a vampire.

I glanced at the clock, and it was thirty minutes until Bella was supposed to come over. I quickly texted Bella. I told her to be prepared about eating. She responded with a smiley face that made me laugh.

When she finally came in, she was wearing a red top and a white skirt. She looked stunning. She quickly kissed me hello. I grinned at her, and she responded with a bright smile. "Ready to meet my parents?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she replied excitedly. Bella was reminding me a bit of Alice at this point.

I brought her into my house. We first saw my father. He smiled at Bella and said, "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella."

She smiled widely and said, "The feeling is mutual, Mr. Mason."

He laughed, and told her. "You don't have to call me that, Bella. Just call me Edward, Sr."

My mother joined us. She greeted Bella with a hug, and told her, "Welcome to the family. I'm Elizabeth, and yes, you can call me that. I heard about the discussion you had with my husband." She smiled.

Bella was shocked at first with the hug but seemed relived she was accepted. It seems like she was as nervous meeting my parents as I was meeting hers! I liked seeing this side of her. It made her feel more _real_ to me. I feel like she is just going to leave one day and find someone as perfect as she is. But for some strange reason, she chose me. And I don't know how I would survive without her.

Bella commented how lovely our home was. I stifled a giggle. _Our_ home was lovely? Has she seen her house? I raised my eyebrows at Bella. She just smiled at me. I would ask her about that later.

"It's time to eat!" my mother declared as she set the food on the table, which happened to be lasagna. I eyed Bella. As we sat down to eat, she winked at me.

"This looks fantastic, Elizabeth!" Bella told my mother.

My mother blushed a slight shade of pink and told her, "Thank you, Bella. That means a lot to me." Bella grinned back.

I was shocked when Bella actually _ate_ the food! I didn't even know she could! I soon noticed that after she ate the lasagna, there was a quick blur that only I could detect because I've seen Bella move at vampire speed before.

She was putting the food in her napkin.

I chuckled under my breath. Bella heard me laugh and winked at me again, telling me she knew I understood.

We had a regular dinner, filled with eating and small talk. I think Bella enjoyed it as much as I did, which was a good thing!

When I came back after I used the restroom, my father had escaped to his office, like usual, but my mother and my Bella- I mean Bella! Not _my _Bella, I didn't own her- were situated on the couch. They were both giggling, which I knew was a bad sign.

"What's going on in here?" I asked, nervously. They both looked back, not answering me, but continuously giggling. I peaked over the couch and saw what was in their laps- photo albums.

I groaned, "Mom!" I cannot believe she would show Bella them! How embarrassing is that? I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks, which resulted in a blush.

"Hush, dear, I'm just showing Bella some old pictures…" my mom told me, smiling.

"You were such a cute kid!" Bella said while glancing at the pictures. She held up one. "This one is my favorite!" She laughed as I groaned again.

She held up the picture with me at my first birthday party. I was jamming a piece of chocolate cake in my mouth, and it got all over my face in the process.

"Thank you, Mom, so much for showing Bella that picture," I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Edward," my mom said, still laughing.

"I actually think it's time for Bella to get home, don't you think, Mom?" I asked, trying to avoid her seeing more photos.

"Right. Bella, it was charming to meet you, and I hope you'll pay a visit soon!" my mom said warmly. My mom also added, "Oh, and I'll be sure to make copies of some of the pictures for you!"

Bella laughed at this comment and nodded. "That would be great! Thank you for your hospitality, Elizabeth. I'll be sure to visit."

They smiled at each other.

"Yeah, I have to leave. I don't want my parents getting worried," Bella spoke while turning to the door. I thought her statement was strange for a vampire, but I realized that she had to keep up the human charade.

I walked her to her car which looked majestic compared to my shabby black car next to it.

Bella looked up at me and said, "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun. It was nice seeing how you live."

I smiled, "Thank you for putting up with them." I glanced at my house.

Bella smiled, which was break taking, while saying, "I enjoyed their company. They were very nice."

"Yeah, I know that, but sometimes they can get a little annoying," I said, and then remembering the photo album, "and embarrassing."

"Don't worry, Edward, you were adorable!" Bella assured me while laughing.

"Were? Thanks, Bella," I teased her.

She playfully smacked my arm. "You know what I meant!" she accused me.

I nodded and teased her again, "You better get going; you don't want your parents to be worried." I winked.

Bella laughed. "Actually, I am going to go now. You need to get your rest for school tomorrow."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Ew, school."

Bella laughed and said, "I hear you. See you tomorrow. Bye!" She gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Bye, Bella." I said as she drove off. I was still recovering from the kiss, but I watched as the car zoomed away.

I went inside, and I saw my mother still on the couch with a photo album in her lap. When I smiled at her, she told me, "I like her. She's a keeper."

I laughed at her remark and traveled up the stairs to my room. I softly said, "I know."

**Awhs! Who wants an Edward? I do!! Sigh, how I wish he was real…**

**Oh, and if you were wondering: the picture at the 1****st**** birthday party with him stuffing the cake in his mouth? Yes, I got that from one of **_**my**_** baby pictures…**

**Anyway… Anyone want a day-update? If you can get to 325 it will happen!! Yay!**

**I think next chapter, I'm doing a time-skip (only a few months or so). And I already wrote it, so it's Bella's POV. **

**-Bonnie**


End file.
